I Can't Do This Alone
by Elevating4BTR
Summary: A good day for James Maslow ends badly when he found out that his wife got in a car accident and dies. Now James must be a single dad for his 1 year old daughter Kaylee but here's the thing he can't do it alone. James must decide on staying famous or going back home. (sorry for the bad summary story will be better)
1. When It All Began

**Hey readers you probably know my story "Things Will Never Be The Same" and I hope you like it. I hope you like my new story as well. I thought of this idea while writing a chapter of "Things Will Never Be The Same" and I'm going to start this story. **

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S When I copy and paste a website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

**P.S.S.S Hope you like the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 When It All Began

James POV

I have this amazing family I have a beautiful wife name MacKenzie and a beautiful 1-year-old name Kaylee nothing can get better than this. Before both of them came into my life I was this self-conceded dick that loved my hair, my appearances, comb my hair ever five seconds and looked and talked into a mirror constantly. Now that they're in my life I have better things to do than do that stuff anymore. The only hard part in my life is working as a singer and being a husband and father in the beginning it was difficult but I'm getting better at it I just need to balance them. But no matter what family is number one.

It's a nice sunny summer saturday in California. It's a perfect day for going outside and that's what me and Kaylee will do while MacKenzie is at work. Kaylee loves water and she loves swimming and she loves being outside so I know Kaylee will be a very happy baby. But before I do that I have to wake up Kaylee and sometime that is not easy. I go to her room quietly and walk to her crib. I pick her up and she wakes up and she rub her eyes and she immediately has a smile on her face. That's what I love Kaylee having a smile on her face I hate seeing her sad or hurt and that's probably how all fathers feel but it that makes me feel bad like I had something to do with her being upset and I don't want to feel like that then neither one of us feels good. I change her into her bathing suit and put sun screen on her and she wasn't happy about that. I pick her up and we're heading to the pool.

We arrive at the pool and the look and the smile on her face made my day its the cutest thing ever it literally makes me smile. "Wa wa" Kaylee said putting at the pool. "Yeah its water LoveBug" I said. I love that The Palm Woods has put in a kiddie pool for little kids like Kaylee. I set her in the kiddie pool and she kicks her legs in the water gently. Kaylee loves to splash water and get people wet that really gets Kaylee going. "Drink pwease" Kaylee said. I got Kaylee out of the pool and got her a drink she was really thirsty. I love that Kaylee has manners that's one thing MacKenzie and I want our daughter to have manners and be polite and we're teaching her that early on so it clicks when she gets older. She finish having a drink and I put her back in the water it will be hard to get her out of the water later. Kaylee was getting tired because she was falling asleep in the water I dried her off and took her back to the apartment so she can sleep. Kaylee naps vary between 2 hours and 4 hours it depend of how tired she is or how much sleep she got the night before and it also depends on how good her naps when she has a good nap she can sleep for hours.

3 Hours Later

Kaylee woke up crying. I rushed to her room and when I got there her arms was in air. I picked her up and trying to calm her down which isn't hard because she loves me and she's a "daddy's girl." "What's the matter LoveBug" I said. I'm rubbing my hand up and down her back. "I had a bad dream" Kaylee said. It's common to have bad dream but this is Kaylee first time having one and I don't know what to expect. "What was it about" I said. "Mommy gets hurt and dies" Kaylee said. I feel bad for Kaylee it's her first bad dream and it's a real scary one but the thing I want to know is how and where she got it from because all the programs Kaylee watches there's no death in it. "Kaylee it's just a dream you'll be fine that dream is not real" I said. That made Kaylee feel a lot better. I picked her up and we went to the living room and I knew "Bubble Guppies" Kaylee favorite show will be on so I put in on "Nick Jr." Daddy where do bad dream come from" Kaylee asked. "That's a very good question they depend on how you sleep if you sleep bad then you'll have bad dream if you sleep good then you'll have good dreams" I said. I had noting else to answer her question I wanted to do a monster theory but she's afraid of monsters yet she loves the movie "Monsters Inc" but who could blame her. "Bubble Guppies" is about to start and Kaylee is so focused on it it's like she's not blinking at all that's how focused she is.

The show ended and Kaylee claps she always clap when "Bubble Guppies" end. I figure Kaylee thirsty so I got her apple juice and I gave it to her "Thanks daddy" Kaylee said as she starts drinking the juice. "Your welcome LoveBug" I said. Kaylee got off the couch with my help of course and she starts playing with the blocks which are her favorite toys ever. Kaylee loves to chew on the foam blocks that's one of the main reason that she loves the blocks and to knock towers down. I watched Kaylee build a tower "Daddy tower" Kaylee said. "It's beautiful LoveBug" I said. Then Kaylee knocked it down. "Uh oh" Kaylee said. "It fell on you" I said. After a while Kaylee got bored so we put the blocks away. Kaylee got on the couch and me and her cuddle. "Daddy when is mommy coming home" Kaylee asked. "I don't know LoveBug but soon" I said. MacKenzie coming home varies she doesn't have a certain time she just comes home when she's done filming for the day.

I fed Kaylee dinner and myself as well. Then I gave Kaylee a bath I would have given her one after we went to the pool but I knew she will get dirty later on so I did it at the end of our day. I wait for Kaylee to get tired so I can put her to bed. She has easy signs she lose interest to her toys and get cranky or sometime she tells you she's tired. She's sitting there and Kaylee is falling asleep on me. I pick her up slowly and put her in her crib but it didn't work like I want it to. "Daddy" Kaylee said. "Go to sleep LoveBug" I said. "Song" Kaylee said. Kaylee wanted me to sing her a song so I decided to sing her our new song "Like Nobody's Around" its one of her favorites. Not even halfway through the song she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and headed to the living room.

I wonder when MacKenzie is coming home I thought. She's never this late. In the middle of my thought I'm getting a call it's a number I don't know who it is but it's a California "Hello" I said. "Is this James Maslow" the women on the other line said. "Yeah this is James what's up" I said. "Your wife MacKenzie Maslow got in a car accident and she's in the hospital" the women said. "I'll be right there" I said ending the call. I can't believe MacKenzie got in a car accident I hope she's okay and I wonder how it happen and whose fault it is. I go to Kaylee's room I pick her up hoping I don't wake her up and put a blanket around her. I go to my car and put Kaylee in her car seat. I enter the hospital parking lot Kaylee is still asleep I unbuckle and carry her to the front entrance. I got to the women at the front desk "I'm here to see MacKenzie Maslow" I said. The women looked sad "I'm sorry but MacKenzie is gone she passed away" the women said.

TBA hope you liked the chapter and the story so far. How will James react to this news that MacKenzie died. What will he say to Kaylee. Read to find out. Please review, favorite and follow.

Peace


	2. Reaction To MacKenzie Death

**Shout out to WhoreForBigTimeRush she favorite and followed. Another shout out to Kammi16 for favoring the story as well. :D Thanks TaylorCammieBell for following. Last but not least thanks BigTimeRusher1092 for favoring and following my story**

**Comments on reviews: BigTimeRusher1092 Thanks for liking the story and I hope you like this chapter. I'll post at least one chapter a day.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

** P.S When I copy and paste a website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

I wonder when MacKenzie is coming home I thought. She's never this late. In the middle of my thought I'm getting a call it's a number I don't know who it is but it's a California "Hello" I said. "Is this James Maslow" the women on the other line said. "Yeah this is James what's up" I said. "Your wife MacKenzie Maslow gotten in a car accident and she's in the hospital" the women said. "I'll be right there" I said ending the call. I can't believe MacKenzie got in a car accident I hopes she's okay and I wonder how it happen and whose fault that it is. I go to Kaylee's room I pick her up hoping I don't wake her up and put a blanket around her. I go to my car and put Kaylee in her car seat. I enter the hospital parking lot Kaylee is still asleep I unbuckle and carry her to the front entrance. I got to the women at the front desk "I'm here to see MacKenzie Maslow" I said. The women looked sad "I'm sorry but MacKenzie is gone she passed away" the women said.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 2 Reaction to MacKenzie Death

James POV (still)

I can't believe what I just heard MacKenzie died. It can't happen she can't die I need her here for Kaylee. I didn't know what to say or do I'm just shocked and hurt. I want to know who did it because of them I'm a widow, MacKenzie dead and Kaylee now has to grow up without her mother. "How did this happen" I asked. "No one knows we just got a call from someone saying there was an accident and the person who ran it to her wasn't there he or she wasn't there" the women said. How could they flee the scene that's uncalled for I want to know who did this but I'll never know because they weren't there. "But they're doing an investigation" the women said. That made me feel good. I have so many mixed emotion I'm mad, sad, hurt and depressed. They said I can see her before they cover her. I go up to her room and she looks so helpless like one moment she's going to see her family and the next thing you know she takes a detour to heaven along the way. I just want to break down but I can't I need to stay strong for Kaylee. I don't know what to say to Kaylee but I know she'll be heartbroken. Kaylee's sensitive really sensitive when you kill a bug she'll just break down and cry she feels bad for them and wants to help them. But Kaylee needs to know but gently and understanding. MacKenzie has a lot of wounds and scars and I see pieces of glass in her, she even have dry blood all over her. I hope they wash her. I wonder how everyone will react to MacKenzie death. It's just so shocking and unbelievable. I just thought of Kaylee dream and its real Kaylee dream is real and I can't believe it. I feel like I lied to her because I told her its just a dream and it's not real. Now it's reality and very real.

I decided I can't look anymore and now me and Kaylee are going to go home I put Kaylee in her car seat. While we were going back to The Palm Woods I was crying I couldn't hold in my tears anymore all of this news is too much for me. We arrived at The Palm Woods I picked Kaylee up and we enter the apartment. I put Kaylee in my bed because I want her to sleep with me tonight. I'm going to tell everyone the news tomorrow I'm to tired to do it now and it's late.

The Next Day

I woke up and I see Kaylee is still asleep and I decided that I'll move her to her crib because I don't want her fall out of my bed. First I'm going to call her parents they're the most important people. "Hello" her mom said. "Hey I have news about MacKenzie" I said. "What is it" her mom said. "MacKenzie died in a car accident but there is an investigation going on and we're going to have a funeral but I don't know when" I said. Her mom broke down crying. "Okay well keep us posted I'll tell the rest of the family" her mom said. "Okay" I said as I hung the phone. One down more to go I called my mom and she said she's sorry and that if she needs to fly down for me that she will and help me get through it. Sometime my mom is self-centered but most of the time when it comes to me she's so sweet and supported and so loving I'm glad to have a mom like her. Kaylee woke up because she's calling for me. "Good morning LoveBug" I said. "Hi daddy" Kaylee said. I changed her out of her pajamas and got her ready to tell the guys, Jo, Camille, Lucy, Mama Knight and Katie the sad and tragic news about MacKenzie. "Daddy where we going" Kaylee. We're going to see Uncle Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Aunt Jo, Camille, Katie, Lucy and Ms. Knight " I said. I opened the door I told them all to come to the guys apartment. They knew I probably sounded sad on the phone or something is up. I walked in to the apartment. "What's going and where is MacKenzie" They all said in unison. "The thing is about MacKenzie. Everyone MacKenzie died last night in a car accident" I said choking on my own tears. Everyone looked shocked and sad especially Kendall he looks guilty for some weird reason. "Oh my god are you okay" Mama Knight said. "Yeah I'm fine but it's hard because now I have Kaylee here growing up without a mother" I said. We all hugged and Kaylee has no clue what's going on. "I wish I could have said goodbye" I said. "Awe I wish we all did honey but trust me we'll help you get through this" Mama Knight said. "Thanks Mama Knight" I said. I need a lot of help now but for now I need to be alone. I walk away and gave Kaylee to Kendall. I heard Kaylee say "Daddy" but I needed space and think well cry. I've been by myself for twenty minutes and I feel a little better but I can't deal with MacKenzie being gone. Her life got cut short and she didn't deserve it. Mama Knight walked in with Kaylee in her arms crying. "What's wrong Kaylee" I said taking her in my arms. "Once you left she asked for you and you never came out so she started to cry" Mama Knight said leaving me and Kaylee alone. Kaylee continued to cry she wasn't calming down. "LoveBug your okay" I said sweetly. Kaylee calmed down a little. "You leave me daddy" Kaylee said. "I know but daddy is sorry" I said. "daddy where is mommy" Kaylee asked. That broke my heart she wants mommy but she'll never have her because she's gone. "LoveBug mommy is in heaven. People need her their more than we need her" I said. "Will she ever come back" Kaylee asked. "Probably not LoveBug" I said. I feel bad now because Kaylee is never going to have her real mom and she probably won't remember her when she gets older. Kaylee started to whimper. "I know LoveBug I'm sorry" I said.

I took Kaylee back to our apartment because it's easier just to be alone with her I didn't want to talk to anyone. Kaylee wasn't really active because she's probably tired. I usually would put her in her crib but I don't want to I decided to put Kaylee on my lap and nap. I'm tired to and I probably will be tired all the time so I'm just going to have to deal with it.

3 Hours Later

Me and Kaylee slept for 3 hours and I got a pretty good nap. Kaylee takes a while for her to wake up needs to get use to the brightness and everything. "Daddy can we swim" Kaylee asked. "Sure we can" I said. I changed Kaylee and I into our swimsuits put sunscreen on her and she hates it. "No" Kaylee said. "You need to wear it or we can't go swimming" I said. I picked Kaylee up and walk into the elevator "I push it" Kaylee said. I told what button Kaylee has to push and she pushed it. The elevator jerked and it freaked Kaylee out she held me tighter. "It's okay LoveBug" I said. We walked out of the elevator and headed toward the pool. I put Kaylee in the little kiddie baby pool. She did not like that she reached out for me 'What's wrong" I asked. "I scared" Kaylee said. "What are you scared of" I asked. "The button thingy" (elevator) Kaylee said. "It's okay we're not in there so you don't have to be scared" I said. "I want on your lap pwease" Kaylee said. I grabbed and I sat her on my lap. We kicked and splashed in the pool. But Kaylee is getting cold so I took her out. I grabbed a towel "Kaylee come here" I said. She toddled to me then she fell and she started to cry. I picked her up and put the towel and around and sat in a lawn chair and comfort her. She was screaming and just crying so loud. After about 10 minutes she finally started to calm down. "Are you okay" I asked. "No I got boo boo" "Where is it" I asked. "Right here" Kaylee said, she pointed to her right knee and there is a scrape and some blood. "Here I'll make it better" I said. I kissed her scrape. "Lets get it cleaned up I said. I picked her up and took her to our apartment. I put her on the bathroom counter and got out some Neosporin and a band-aid and put her on her knee.

For the rest of the day me and Kaylee didn't do much we watched TV and ate lunch and dinner. I gave Kaylee a bath and she's out I put her in my bed and we went to sleep. With telling Kaylee these news that she has no idea what they mean or what's going on I don't know how I'm going to tell her what really happened when she gets older. But for parents wise I'm the only thing close to family that she has left and now I have to do this alone and I have never done it alone and I'm scared because now I have to work and take care of her and I don't know how I'm going to do that. All I know is funeral needs to be planned and decision has to be made. Welcome new life I wasn't expecting for a while but you can't predict the future.

TBA hope you liked the chapter. Poor Kaylee getting hurt. What did James mean by decision. Next chapter today or tomorrow. Please Review, Favorite, Follow.

Peace.


	3. Funeral & Sick

**Shout out to Rikku94 for following and favoring my story**

**Comments on reviews: BigTimeRusher1092 Awe thanks and it's just the beginning. It's going to get more crazy. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

** P.S When I copy and paste a website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

For the rest of the day me and Kaylee didn't do much we watched TV and ate lunch and dinner. I gave Kaylee a bath and she's out I put her in my bed and we went to sleep. With telling Kaylee these news that she has no idea what they mean or what's going on I don't know how I'm going to tell her what really happened when she gets older. But for parents wise I'm the only thing close to family that she has left and now I have to do this alone and I have never done it alone and I'm scared because now I have to work and take care of her and I don't know how I'm going to do that. All I know is funeral needs to be planned and decision has to be made. Welcome new life I wasn't expecting for a while but you can't predict the future.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 3 Funeral & Sick

Today is the day of the funeral. James has called his mom. He would have called his dad but his dad doesn't really care about him. James found this really cute dress for Kaylee. (here's the link carters/2-Piece-Bodysuit-Dress-Set/V_121A834,defau lt, ?dwvar_V_121A834_color=Black&cgid=carters-baby-girl-dresses&start=)

James POV

Kaylee and I are getting ready for the funeral. I'm wearing this nice white shirt dark jeans and a black jacket and my shoes are blacks vans. I'm getting Kaylee into her dress and it isn't easy because Kaylee can't get into it it's very difficult and she's using me for support. Then I did her hair. My mom is in the living room she there waiting for us while we finish getting ready. I'm going to put Kaylee in the living with my mom while I finish getting ready. "Awe there's my granddaughter looking so pretty" my mom said. "Nana I got a boo boo" Kaylee said. "You did" my mom said. "Uh huh I fell down" Kaylee said. "Oh no" my mom said. My mom loves Kaylee. My mom spoils her a lot on Kaylee first birthday she got Kaylee an indoor trampoline. "But daddy saved me and made it all better he kissed it" Kaylee said all cutely. 'That's sweet of him" my mom said. I gave Kaylee a kiss on the cheek. I set her down now I'm getting ready. "Daddy where you going" Kaylee said. "I'll be right back" I said. "I want to come" Kaylee said. "I'll be back in a minute" I said. Now I'm going brush my teeth and make sure that I have everything I need. When I came back Kaylee is crying and I took her in my arms. I was bouncing her up and down. "What's the matter" I said. "You left me daddy" Kaylee said staring up at my face. "Do I need to bring you everywhere I go" I said. "Yeah" Kaylee said putting her head on my shoulder and sucking her thumb. We're going to meet everyone their I put Kaylee in the car seat and I got in the front and my mom is in the passenger seat.

We arrive at the funeral site and mostly everyone is here I see the guys, Mama Knight, Katie, Jo, Camille, Lucy, Jett, MacKenzie friends and family. I got Kaylee out who is asleep she's probably growing. I carried and I started talking with the guys. "So are you doing okay" Carlos asked. "Yeah a little but it's still hard" I said. Kendall has been acting weird he's hasn't been talking much lately. Maybe he's just as upset as I am of MacKenzie passing away to.

The funeral is about to start. We all stand their while the guy speaks. "We all know life ends but sometime life gets cut too short like this young woman "MacKenzie Grace Daniels" she died when she was 17. She meant a ton of things to everyone. She was a friend. Daughter. Mother and Wife. She was born in New York but raised here in California. She moved to The Palm Woods and met her husband James she went their because it's the home of the future famous. Then she had a baby name Kaylee. Then a little over a year later she got in a car accident and her life ended" the man said. "If anyone has some things to say please come up here" the man said. MacKenzie mom and dad went up first. "On July 23rd we got blessed with this amazing daughter she was one of the most sweetest person you'll ever meet she was full of life, energy and was so loving. I wish she could still be here to see her family grow but god said she can't be here anymore and just ended a precious life" her mom said."Me and MacKenzie we're so close she was my world I would protect her from anything that got in her way. She was my little 'Kenzie bear I wish she gotten a second chance on her life but there's nothing we can do to bring her back" her dad said. Kendall, Logan and Carlos went up next like they had this little speech planned out. "I know that we haven't known her that long but from what we know she was amazing. She made everyone laugh and smile. She was an amazing mother" Carlos, Logan and Kendall said. Kaylee started to wake up and she wasn't happy. "What's wrong" I asked Kaylee. "Food" Kaylee said she's getting hungry. "Can you wait for a minute then you can have some food" I said. Kaylee nodded her head. Everyone else made their little speech and now it's my turn. I walk up with Kaylee in my arms since she hates me leaving her alone. "MacKenzie was amazing she was like Wonder Women. She can do her job, be an amazing wife, sweet-loving mother and make time for her friends. She was more than a wife or a mother to me. She was like my best friend. We could talk about anything, I can talk to her about anything and ask for advice. I could never really do that to anyone but when I met her it was an instant click. I wish she didn't have to go so soon. But life said it's your time and she left" I said. I walk off the platform about to cry. Jo, Camille and Lucy said "She was like our best friend she was so cool we could talk late nights hours. I hated that our friendship had to end and that when our conversation have to end because there's more that I want to talk about. She'll always be our friend in our hearts and we'll know that she's always there." My mom said "MacKenzie was an amazing daughter-in-law she made my James happy. James aways looked for that special someone and once she finds her she leaves I hope that my son can find that someone again." Last and he's the least Jett. "MacKenzie was hot. She was like the hottest girl at The Palm Woods and I wish she was mine but she's not but when I go up to heaven she'll be mine and we'll make heaven babies" Jett said. Why did Jett have to ruin this special day for everyone it was so sweet but Jett goes up and talks about how hot she is. We all lined up and put a flower on her casket "Kaylee put a flower on it" I said softly. Kaylee did what she was told. Then we watched it lower and them bury. It's now real she is literally gone now she was gone before but now burying the casket just shows that she's gone and it's closure on her life. They put her tombstone on it said "Amazing daughter, wife, mother and friend a girl of many talents she'll be dearly missed. MacKenzie Grace Maslow 1997-2014."

We all go into the little area and we talked and have the best time that we can. Now I have to feed Kaylee I sit her down at one of the tables and I got some apple sauce for her. I get a spoonful for her and she ate it. "Mmmm" Kaylee said like a cow that made me smile it's so cute. After she finished with the apple sauce I picked her up and to talk to some people. "Isn't weird like she's gone but she's still with us" Carlos said. "Yeah she's looking down on us for an amazing funeral" Logan said. "Yeah until Jett ruined it" I said. "Why did you invite him" Logan said. "He's one of MacKenzie's friend I didn't want to leave anyone out. Kendall was standing there quiet, taking Kaylee is in arms and walking away with her. "What his problem" I said. "I'm not sure he's been like that since we found out that MacKenzie died" Carlos said. Kendall and Kaylee went to see the flowers. I need to see what's up with him maybe something on his mind that he needs to let out and express on. "What's going on buddy you've been moody ever since MacKenzie died what's going on' I said. "Nothing really I'm just sad that MacKenzie died she shouldn't have died this way" Kendall said. "Oh I totally agree with you there" I walk away because Kaylee wants Kendall to play with her hopefully she won't cry because I'm gone.

I saw Kendall swinging her around and chasing her at one moment but the next moment he's sitting on the bench cuddling her. I go over their to see if everything's okay. "Is she okay' I asked Kendall. "We we're playing then she didn't feel good" Kendall said. "Why didn't you tell me" I asked. "Because I didn't want to interrupt you or worry about this since you have a lot on your mind" Kendall said. "Listen Kendall buddy she doesn't feel good that isn't interrupting my daughter is the most important thing now if somethings up with her you should tell me next time" I said Kendall walked way. I wasn't mad at Kendall but he shouldn't feel like he's interrupting if my daughter isn't feeling well. "Do you feel okay" I said. "No my tummy hurts" Kaylee said. "It does" I said. "Yeah I go home" Kaylee said. This is Kaylee first time being sick and I'm pretty scared because I never tended a sick baby. I felt her forehead and cheek and they're warm. It's the best that we go home. I get up with Kaylee in my arms. "Mom we should go home" I said. "Why James" my mom said. "Kaylee doesn't feel good" I said. Me and my mom walked to my car I asked my mom if she could drive while I sit in the back next to Kaylee. We were halfway to The Palm Woods. Kaylee and I are holding hands "Daddy I feel funny" Kaylee said. "I know LoveBug" I said not really knowing what that meant I thought she's saying she doesn't feel good but I was wrong. Kaylee threw up on the car floor. Kaylee started to cry. "It's okay LoveBug it's not your fault" I said.

We arrived at The Palm Woods me and my mom cleaned up the mess I had a towel in the trunk. I picked up Kaylee while my mom held the towel. We got in the apartment and I checked Kaylee's temperature it's 101.4. "Mom can you pick up some medicine for Kaylee" I asked my mom. "Sure baby I'll be right back." I changed Kaylee into some Pajamas and changed her diaper. I grabbed a bucket if Kaylee pukes again. "Daddy we cuddle" Kaylee asked. "Sure" I said. Me and Kaylee go to my room I put her in bed. Kaylee started to fall asleep. My mom came back "James" my mom said. "In my room" I said. "Awe this is cute" my mom said as she saw me and Kaylee cuddling. I shook Kaylee. She wasn't happy about that. "You have to make your medicine" I said as I sat her up. "No" Kaylee said turning her head away from it. "LoveBug you got to it will make you feel better" I said. She took it but my mom got her juice after that. "Daddy" Kaylee said. "Yes LoveBug" I said. "Can I sleep now" Kaylee said. "Yes" I said I loved how she asked to make sure I don't have to give her anything else. My mom left for the airport she's going back to Minnesota.

For the rest of the day I tended my sick Kaylee. I ate while she was asleep I doubt she's going to want anything to eat right now. When I came back to see how's she's doing she's still asleep. I felt her forehead she felt a little cooler but not a lot. I feel bad for Kaylee she looks like she's dying.

It's 10:00 and I hear Kaylee calling for me. I got into my room and she's coughing. "Here" I said. I gave her the bucket and she threw up again. I gave her the juice that my mom gave her earlier. I washed the bucket and went back to Kaylee. "Do you feel better" I asked. "No" Kaylee said crying. "It's okay your going to get better" I said. "The cough hurt" Kaylee said. "I know" I said. I comfort and cuddle Kaylee til we both fell asleep.

TBA awe poor Kaylee I hope she feels better I would feel better if James was taking care of me. LOL. Hope you liked the chapter.

Peace


	4. Decision Has To Be Made

**Shout out to CoverGirlRusher for favoring my story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Comments on reviews: CoverGirlRusher he might I'll revel who it is in the next couple chapters it's going to get intense and dramatic. I'll guarantee that.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

** P.S When I copy and paste a website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

For the rest of the day I tended my sick Kaylee. I ate while she was asleep I doubt she's going to want anything to eat right now. When I came back to see how's she's doing she's still asleep. I felt her forehead she felt a little cooler but not a lot. I feel bad for Kaylee she looks like she's dying.

It's 10:00 and I hear Kaylee calling for me. I got into my room and she's coughing. "Here" I said. I gave her the bucket and she threw up again. I gave her the juice that my mom gave her earlier. I washed the bucket and went back to Kaylee. "Do you feel better" I asked. "No" Kaylee said crying. "It's okay you going to get better" I said. "The cough hurt" Kaylee said. "I know" I said. I comfort and cuddle Kaylee til we both fell asleep.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 4 Decision Has To Be Made

James POV (still)

I woke up and I felt Kaylee forehead and cheeks and it feels like she still has a fever. I know I'm going to regret this but I'm going to give Kaylee a bath. It might help and so what if she gets dirty if it helps my daughter then I'll do it. Kaylee woke "How do you feel" I asked her. "wittle better" Kaylee said. "I picked Kaylee up and I'm starting her bath. I put the water at the perfect temperature and I took off her clothes. I put shampoo and conditioner in her hair and washed her body. I turned off the water and I got her out. I dried her off and we went to her room and now I have to dress her. (Kaylee outfit: null/2-Piece-French-Terry-Pant-Set/886149317311,de fault, ?cgid=carters-baby-baby-girl-sets&start= grey sweat pants and a pink "Daddy Girl Forever" shirt) I put her in lazy clothes if she still doesn't feel good and it's comfortable when she falls asleep while I'm at work. I felt Kaylee again and her fever went down a lot and it broke. "Are you hungry Kaylee" I asked. "Uh huh I better' Kaylee said. I made pancakes and me and Kaylee shared. I'm glad that Kaylee is feeling better it's no fun when you're sick and I feel bad for her but she feels better and looks lots better that bath and resting must help. But I'm to go easy on her today to be on the safe side.

I carried her to the car. I put her in her car seat and I got in the driver side and we went to the studio. I carried her to the entrance. "Daddy I walk" Kaylee said. I set Kaylee down and held her hand and everyone was already here I sat Kaylee down in a chair between Gustavo and Kelly and gave her the teddy bear I got her for her first birthday it had a shirt from our winter tour on it. We started to record but it doesn't feel right. Like I shouldn't be doing this. I know I want to be a singer and I'm doing what I love. But I don't know if I should be doing this because I need to support Kaylee and not be here all day. I know families here but I don't have my family here and I don't know what to do but I must make a decision that is best for me and Kaylee.

We finished recording the song and Gustavo said we need to work on it more but it's okay. Gustavo is letting us have a little break. I see Kaylee trying to fall asleep on the chair or she is asleep. I move her to the couch. Books are right babies can fall asleep to soothing voices lets hope Gustavo doesn't wake her up. "So how's Kaylee" Kendall asked. "She's doing better yesterday was bad til I gave her a bath this morning which made a big differences" I said. "Wait what happened to Kaylee" Carlos asked. "She didn't feel good yesterday she a had a little flu she had a fever and threw up but she's doing a lot better" I said. We had to go back to work and we did a lot better on the song but it's still not Gustavo approval.

He lets us go for the day I woke up Kaylee and we walk to the car. We drove back to The Palm Woods. I got Kaylee out and we walked back to the apartment. "I want drink pwease" Kaylee said. "What do you want to drink" I said. "Milk" Kaylee said. I got her a cup and gave her some milk. "Your going to be big and strong by drinking the milk Kaylee" I said. "Is that good" Kaylee asked. "Yeah it's very good" I said. "How big and strong" Kaylee asked. "I don't know it depends by how much milk you drink" I said. Kaylee was fascinated by the information it made her eyes big and sparkle. "Daddy can you read me this book" Kaylee asked and she had a book in her hand handing it to me. "I love to LoveBug" I picked her up sat her on the lap. The book is all about animals and I read what the page says and I find any animals that she knows and I ask "what sound they make" and she makes the sound and she points to all their eyes and says "eye." It's too cute and I do the animals that she doesn't know. It's a read and learn experience. As I'm reading I'm thinking about what decision I have to make. Like if I stay and do music still I won't have a lot of time for Kaylee and the constant stress. But if I go then I've given up on everything but my mom would help me. But so would Mama Knight. It's a hard complicated mess but I have to decide on something. I finished reading to Kaylee. "Tanks daddy" Kaylee said to me as she gave me a kiss. "Your welcome LoveBug" I said. She gave me a hug. I'm getting extra loving from Kaylee which is what I need. "Love you daddy" Kaylee said. "Love you to LoveBug" I said I kissed her forehead. I love how my daughter is so loving it gives me a warm feeling inside like I'm doing my job right and being a good father.

End of James POV

Kendall POV

I need to tell him the news. He'll be mad but he has to know. I can't hold this news any longer he needs to know that I killed MacKenzie in the car accident and left. At first I didn't want him to know but now its eating me alive I know he might hate me but I'll get it off my chest and it will be over but I'll always be guilty for what I did. I can't imagine what I'm going to say to him but I need to get it in the open. I go to my door and chicken out. I can't do this but I know I have to but it's so hard telling your friend "hey buddy I killed your wife in the car accident." I realised it's not probably what he needs at the moment. I need advice so I go to ask Logan what I should do "Logan I have news that I need to tell someone but I don't know if I should tell them" I said. "What kind of news" Logan said. "I did something bad and then I ran away from it and it's making feel guilty not telling that person" I said. "You should tell the person because if it's making you guilty and it's bad then that person deserve to know and they'll understand they might be mad at first but it's to be expected" Logan said. "Okay I'll do it" I love Logan's advice it's easy and it makes me feel better like he know exactly what I need to hear. I open up the apartment door about to tell James the news. I knock on his door while I'm waiting for James to answer I'm figuring how I'm going to say it. I want it to be easy and gentle but get it straight to the point. James opens the door "Hey buddy what's up" James said. "Hey I need to tell you something you might be mad and hate me for this but I need to tell you this" I said. "Of course go right ahead and I'll never hate you" James said. "Okay here it goes ok when I was driving home I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing since it was raining that night but I ran into someone car only to realise it was MacKenzie. I ran into and killed it's me who did it" I said and it made me feel a lot better...

TBA how will James react what will James decision be. How do you feel Kendall killing MacKenzie. Read to find out. Please review, follow and favorite.

Peace


	5. I Made My Decision

**Shout out to Schmidtluver98 for following my story**

**Comments on reviews: BigTimeRusher1092 Awe thanks for liking my story I like your story as well. Here is James reaction. :{)**

**Comments on PM: Dreamer1992 Awe thanks I wanted something different you know more twist and turns and more seriousness. :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

** P.S When I copy and paste a website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

Kendall POV

I need to tell him the news. He'll be mad but he has to know. I can't hold this news any longer he needs to know that I killed MacKenzie in the car accident and left. At first I didn't want him to know but now its eating me alive I know he might hate but I'll get it off my chest and it will be over but I'll always be guilty for what I did. I can't imagine what I'm going to say to him but I need to get it in the open. I go to my door and chicken out. I can't do this but I know I have to but it's so hard telling your friend "hey buddy I killed your wife in the car accident." I realised its not probably what he needs at the moment. I need advice so I got ask Logan what I should do "Logan I have news that I need to tell someone but I don't know if I should tell them" I said. "What kind of news" Logan said. "I did something bad and then I ran away from it and it's making feel guilty not telling that person" I said. "You should tell the person because if it's making you guilty and it's bad then that person deserve to know and they'll understand they might be mad at first but it's to be expected" Logan said. "Okay I'll do it" I love Logan's advice it's easy and it makes me feel better like he know exactly what I need to hear. I open up the apartment door about to tell James the news. I knock on his door while I'm waiting for James to answer I'm figuring how I'm going to say it. I want it to be easy and gentle but get it straight to the point. James opens the door "Hey buddy what's up" James said. "Hey I need to tell you something you might be mad or hate me for this but I need to tell you this" I said. "Of course go right ahead and I'll never hate you" James said. "Okay here it goes ok when I was driving home I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing since it was raining that night but I ran into someone car only to realise it was MacKenzie. I ran into and killed it's me who did it" I said and it made me feel a lot better...

End Of Kendall POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 5 I Made My Decision

James POV

I couldn't believe what Kendall told me. "Wait What" I said. "I ran into MacKenzie I killed her in the car accident" Kendall said. "No don't say it again I meant wait it was you that did that" I said yelling at Kendall. "Yes I did but I didn't know it was her and it was raining I could barely see" Kendall said. "I don't need your excuses thanks to you Kaylee has no mother and will never remember her or grow up with her. I'm now a widow since she's gone and MacKenzie is dead. Your right I'm made and hate you. She didn't deserve to die like this" I said as I slammed the door in Kendall face. I can't believe Kendall did this, well I think I know my decision. Kaylee's asleep or was I heard her crying so I try to act happy so I won't lash my anger out on her. I enter her room I leave her door open a little for safety reason "what's wrong" I said. 'It loud banging and screaming I scared" Kaylee said. "I'm sorry that I woke you up" I said. I'm waiting for Kaylee to go back to sleep. It took twenty minutes for her to fall back asleep. I put her in her crib kiss her forehead and close her door a little. I'm so mad at Kendall good thing tomorrow we have a day off because I'm going to pack.

The Next Day

I have some boxes and now I'm going to pack everything and I'm leaving by tonight. Thanks to Kendall he made my decision a lot easier. I would stay but I don't want to look at Kendall he gave me a whole new respect for him and I can't look at him the same so it's easier to leave. I called my mom and told her that I'm going to live with her til I find my place for me and Kaylee to live. I know Kaylee is going to miss everyone here and the nice weather but this is for the best I want to have fun and play with her. I don't want her to go on tour because the only outside she'll get when we go on tour is during the performance or even before she'll be on a bus or backstage all day. Plus by moving I'll get to spend more time with her and she'll see my mom (Nana) more often and I know both of them will like that. My mom hates what I'm doing but likes it but whatever is easier and better for my situation is my call. I hate to pack and move but I have to if I want to go back to Minnesota. I'm glad that I have enough boxes and suitcases for everything. The funny thing about this is I'm not telling anyone that I'm leaving The Palm Woods but they'll find out that I left when they never see me here again. I have to write a letter for Gustavo saying I'm leaving The Palm Woods and California and that I'm quitting the band. I hear that Kaylee's awake because she's singing. I have a little singer on my hand she got that from me and her love of music. I got up to her room and walk in it "good morning LoveBug" I said. "Hi daddy" Kaylee said she can't say "good morning" yet. I change her diaper and change her into clothes (Kaylee outfit: carters/2-piece-Bodysuit-Pant-Set/V_121B902,defaul t, ?dwvar_V_121B902_color=Navy&cgid=carters-baby-baby-girl-sets&start= Navy blue long sleeve or medium sleeve length with decoration around your neck with gray pants) I brush her hair and now I have to feed her breakfast. I give her dried puff cereal (it's banana flavored) "Daddy what are you doing" Kaylee said. "I'm packing" I said. "Why" Kaylee said. "We're leaving for a little while" I said. "Where we going" Kaylee said. 'To see Nana" I said. "Yay" Kaylee said clapping her hands she's always excited to see Nana. MacKenzie parents are grandma and grandpa. Kaylee finished her food now she run to her toys I'll pack her toys last because I know that she will not be happy if I pack her toys now. Now I have to write a letter so I won't forget to. "Daddy what are you doing" "Writing a letter" I said. "Me to" Kaylee said. I grabbed crayons and paper for Kaylee.

_Dear Gustavo,_

_Sorry that this is sudden but I'm leaving California and The Palm Woods. It's just a sudden decision and it's completely out of the blue. There stuff going on in my life that is more important than my singing career. Plus I found out something about MacKenzie that I wish I didn't find out and someone who was so close to me did something to her and I don't want to deal with that person. I need to be a father to Kaylee and take care of her and be with her and spend time with her and by being a singer I can't do that stuff often I want to do it more than what I do. I'm leaving for Minnesota and I'm going to be with my mom. Sorry that I'm doing this and I know you don't deserve it but it's what I have to do now. I hope the band goes far like it should and I hope it still rocks big time._

_- James_

Before I leave for Minnesota I'm going to stick it to the door. "Look Daddy" Kaylee drew me a picture it was a bunch of scribble but she made some shapes that were good and noticeable it's not bad. "It's good LoveBug, when we go to Nana I'll stick it to her fridge" I said. "Name on it Kaylee said. Kaylee wanted me to put her name on it so my mom knows it's her. "Give me her hand" I said I put the crayon in her hand and put my hand over hers and we traced her name I let her control the letters but I helped her write her name. Kaylee yawned "Kaylee I think it's time for nap" I said as I picked her up and put her in her pack and play. I have to pack her room and my room and the bathroom and we're good to go and leave for Minnesota. I finished packing all the rooms and I see that Kaylee is still asleep I have to wait for her to wake up and we can go.

2 Hour Later

Kaylee woke up now I have to get ready to leave and grab stuff and go. It took like 10 trips now we're good to go I turn off all the lights in the apartment and now we're leaving to go to Minnesota but before we do that I have to stick the note for Gustavo at the entrance of Rocque Records. I get out of the car and stick it to the door. It's hard leaving California because the weather's nice but I need my family with me and they're not here I'll make sure Kaylee sees MacKenzie parents once a month and on christmas and some holiday I'll fly down there with my mom or they can come there. I told them I was leaving they weren't happy but they said I'm doing it for the right reasons. I promised them they'll see Kaylee once a month for a week or two. We still have to work that out. Mr. Bitters was excited that one of the "hockey heads" we're leaving but he wished it was all of them. He seriously cried when I gave him my key and left. Now I'm leaving for Minnesota for an easier and better life for me and Kaylee. Minnesota here we come.

TBA what will happen once everyone finds out James gone will they try to get him back or replace him. How will everyone to him leaving. Read to find out more. Please review, favorite, follow.

Peace


	6. Finding Out James Is Gone

**Shout out to ezzy264 for following my story sorry that its late notice :D**

**Comments on reviews: BigTimeRusher1092 It's going to get more exciting when everyone finds out he's gone. CoverGirlRusher: Your going to find out what their going to do.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

** P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

2 Hour Later

Kaylee woke up now I have to get ready to leave and grab stuff and go. It took like 10 trips now we're good to go I turn off all the lights in the apartment and now we're leaving to go to Minnesota but before we do that I have to stick the note for Gustavo at the entrance of Rocque Records. I get out of the car and stick it to the door. It's hard leaving California because the weather's nice but I need my family with me and they're not here I'll make sure Kaylee sees MacKenzie parents once a month and on christmas and some holiday I'll fly down there with my mom or they can come there. I told them I was leaving they weren't happy but they said I'm doing it for the right reasons. I promised them they'll see Kaylee once a month for a week or two. We still have to work that out. Mr. Bitters was excited that one of the "hockey heads" we're leaving but he wished it was all of them. He seriously cried when I gave him my key and left. Now I'm leaving for Minnesota for an easier and better life for me and Kaylee. Minnesota here we come.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 6 Finding Out James Is Gone

James POV (still)

I had to stop for the night it's getting late and I'm getting tired so I stopped in Utah it's 3:00am. I carried mine and Kaylee suitcase put it on the cart and carried my sleeping Kaylee. I had to put Kaylee in her pajamas but I had to wake her up and she didn't like that she rubbed her eyes and was about to cry so I turned off the light so she can fall asleep. Now I have to get myself ready for bed. I planned this trip and it's around 3 days. I'm going to go from Utah to South Dakota tomorrow.

The Next Morning

I wake up with a ton of energy that will go to waste by sitting in a car all day. Kaylee doesn't really like that but she sleeps most of the time anyways. I have to listen to Big Time Rush when Kaylee is awake because she loves our music I don't dread it but I need to get her into more artists of music. I dress Kaylee in this ( carters/2-Piece-Legging-Set/V_121B426,default, ?dwvar_V_121B426_color=WhiteandNavy&cgid=carters-baby-baby-girl-sets&start= spagetti strap navy blue shirt with white polka dots and a pink bow it's ruffle and white legging with pink buttons at the bottom of the legging I putting navy blue sandels on her) I'm wearing blue nice shirt with blue jeans an blue vans. I carry Kaylee and put our suitcases back into the trunk. I put Kaylee in her carseat. Now we're on our way to grandma.

End Of James POV

Kendall POV

James has every right to be mad at me and I get why he's mad if I find out my wife got killed in a car accident and my best friend did it I would be frustrated and react the way he is now. I don't know how long he's going to be mad at me but I hope he won't be mad at me forever and that he'll forgive me I want us to be friends again. I don't want him to keep this over his head. I want him to move on from it. I go to James's apartment to apologize once again and there's to answer so he's probably at Roqcue Records. "So how did this person take it" Logan asked. "He didn't take it well he slammed the door in my face" I said. "He'll forgive and forget it will take time" Logan said. Logan and I are now heading to Rocque Records Carlos would have come with us but Carlos can't risk being late again since he takes forever to get ready and decide on what he's going to wear sounds a lot like James before MacKenzie and Kaylee came into his life. But if James doesn't do it Carlos said someone should and he'll do it. We entered Rocque Records and James isn't their but Carlos is (he has to wake up early to find out what he wants to wear so he's here earlier than we are so he's not late) it looks like Gustavo is crying and stressing out and same for Kelly. "What's going on" I said getting worried like it has something to do with James. Gustavo started to read this letter.

_"Dear Gustavo,_

_Sorry that this is sudden but I'm leaving California and The Palm Woods. It's just a sudden decision and it's completely out of the blue. There stuff going on in my life that is more important than my singing career. Plus I found out something about MacKenzie that I wish I didn't find out and someone who was so close to me did something to her and I don't want to deal with that person. I need to be a father to Kaylee and take care of her and be with her and spend time with her and by being a singer I can't do that stuff often I want to do it more than what I do. I'm leaving for Minnesota and I'm going to be with my mom. Sorry that I'm doing this and I know you don't deserve it but it's what I have to do now. I hope the band goes far like it should and I hope it still rocks big time._

_- James"_

"Why would James leave" Gustavo asked. "Wait that 'person' that's mad at you is James" Logan said. "Wait it was you" Gustavo said getting angry. "Yes it was me I was driving home in the rain and I couldn't see and I hit someone not knowing it was MacKenzie it's my fault she died, James is a widow and Kaylee doesn't have her mom and know it's my fault that he left the band" I said. "Well what are we going to do" Carlos said. "Look we can't just get him back because he'll never come back but he'll just have to replace him" Gustavo said. "Remember what happened last time we couldn't replace him" Kelly said. "Yeah well if all else fail we'll become a trio" Gustavo said. We all started making poster and got an ad in the newspaper for a replacement for James I hope it gets better than last time. But I was wrong all the guys sucked and like last time a good singer comes along but he talks to himself and he's too weird. So now Big Time Rush is a trio again.

It was a rough and stressful day we're never getting James back and now he's gone. "Hey where James he's usually with you guys and I haven't seen him for a couple of days" Jo, Camille and Lucy said. "He's gone he doesn't live here anymore" Carlos said. "Your lying this must be a joke" Lucy said. "It's not a joke he checked out yesterday" Mr. Bitters said. "Why we he just check out all of a sudden" Jo asked. "Well I was driving home in the rain and it was so bad I couldn't see and I hit someone and I didn't know it was MacKenzie til I found out she died" I said. Jo, Camille and Lucy were shocked. "Oh my god" Camille said. "I know and I feel bad if I could change back time so it never happened I would but I can't" I said. We walked up tho the apartment "Hey" we all said in unison. "What's going on guys' My mom said. "James left the band and it's my fault I killed MacKenzie in a car accident but it was an accident I didn't know it was her" I said. "I can't believe he didn't tell anyone he was leaving" my mom said. "Yeah Big Time Rush will not be fun without James" Katie said. "Yeah but we have to move on because he's not coming back" Logan said. "I can't believe he didn't say goodbye to me I'm his buddy" Carlos said.

End Of Kendall POV

James POV

We're in South Dakota and it's midnight. Kaylee awake since she slept for most of the ride and I'm tired I need her to get tired out. I grabbed our suitcase and held Kaylee and heading to our room. "Daddy when will we see Nana" Kaylee asked. "We're going to see her tomorrow" I said. "Can I wear nana outfit" Kaylee asked. "Sure" I said. I put her in some pajamas and me as well. Now we're in bed waiting for her to fall asleep.

It took her an hour to fall asleep and now I can sleep to and by tomorrow we'll see Nana.

TBA sorry if this chapter seem boring. Will James ever return to the band or is this his new life.

Peace


	7. Independence Day & Ignored

**Comments on Review: BigTimeRusher1092 Awe Thanks and you'll find out what happen in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Comments on PM: ezzy264 Awe thanks that make feel good that I made fall in love with this website, plus I was one of their first stories you read. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. :D**

**I have to give credit to BigTimeRusher because she gave me half of the idea on this chapter the other half was mine own idea but she gave me another idea for this chapter and I thank her for that. I hope this is your vision and how you planned it to be. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

** P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

We're in South Dakota and it's midnight. Kaylee awake since she slept for most of the ride and I'm tired I need her to get tired out. I grabbed our suitcase and held Kaylee and heading to our room. "Daddy when will we see Nana" Kaylee asked. "We're going to see her tomorrow" I said. "Can I wear nana outfit" Kaylee asked. "Sure" I said. I put her in some pajamas and me as well. Now we're in bed waiting for her to fall asleep.

It took her an hour to fall asleep and now I can sleep to and by tomorrow we'll see Nana.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 7 Independence Day & Ignored

James POV (still)

Today is Fourth of July and we're getting close to my mom I left at 7:00am since we're not far from my mom and plus the parade doesn't start til 11:00am. (Kaylee is wearing: carters/2-Piece-Fourth-of-July-Legging-Set/VM_121B 360,default, ?dwvar_VM_121B360_color=NavyandWhiteStripe&cgid=carters-baby-baby-girl-sets&start= Blue and white stripe spaghetti strap shirt 'across stripe' with red strap and a red star on the shirt. The legging or pant are red and she's wearing white sandals with them) I'm wearing a red shirt, dark denim jeans and white vans. Kaylee wanted to wear a Nana outfit but then I totally forgot that today is Independence day so instead I put her in an outfit Nana got her then tomorrow she'll wear her Nana outfit so she kind of wearing a Nana outfit today.

We arrive at Nana just in time and we put the suitcases away and unpacked then we headed to the parade Kaylee was asleep. I just get Kaylee her own candy because the parade doesn't pass out tons of candy it's rare thing to see. When we got there she on my lap and I'll wake her up when it starts.

End of James POV

Kendall POV

We're all getting use to that James is gone and everyone at The Palm Woods know but paparazzi don't know and hopefully they won't find out but somehow they probably will. Everyone is at the pool and automatically everyone is staring at me with disgusting faces. "Why are they staring at me like that" I said. "Well because you killed Mackenzie and dragged James and Kaylee away" Jo said. Now everyone was staring at us with disgusting. Even Carlos was. "You disgust me" Carlos said. "What why we're friends I help you get girls" I said. "Yeah well there one girl in my life and she's not here she's with James who is a real good friend" Carlos said. "Look Carlos is right Kaylee was amazing and she's gone because of you" Logan said as Camille, Carlos and Logan leave. "Camille why are you leaving" "I want to hang out my BF" Camille said. Then Lucy got up "I know I didn't like James like that but when I saw whim with Kaylee he was really cute" Lucy said getting up "Jo you coming" Lucy said. "No I'll stay here" Jo said. "Okay see you later" Lucy said now she's out of sight. "Look you know it wasn't my fault for all of this" I said. "I know that and you know that but they don't know that they know that you made James leave, and that you killed MacKenzie but they don't know the story" Jo said. "Yeah but Carlos, Camille, Logan and Lucy know the story" I said. "Yes but Carlos is upset that James is gone and they were buddies and he took Kaylee with him. Logan misses James and Kaylee and wish they didn't leave. Camille left because she wants to hang with Logan and plus MacKenzie is gone and misses her but you're not to blame. Lucy may have a crush on James but I'm not sure about that and she may think you're a jerk." Jo said. "Yeah I guess your right" I said. "I know I'm right it will take time then we all get it hang out again" Jo said. Me and her kissed "Aren't you worried about hanging out with me because they'll give you gross look to" I said. "I don't care what they think and plus they'll never do that they'll just question me hanging with you" Jo said. Me and Jo hanged out by the pool.

End Of Kendall POV

James POV

The parade is about to start so I woke Kaylee up. "Nana" Kaylee said as she reached for my mom. I saw that coming "There's my little monkey" my mom said. My mom calls Kaylee her monkey or princess. "I can see that she's feeling better" my mom said. "Yeah she is I gave her a bath and she was good to go and her resting was good to" I said. The parade was amazing I miss Minnesota parades I like California's and miss those as well but these remind me of home and I'm glad I'm back. Now we're going back to my mom place. We got their and Kaylee played with her Nana. Later we'll get the candy Kaylee needs time to be out of a car and just run around and play and so do I. "Ball" Kaylee said wanting to go outside. My mom picked her up and I got the ball and we went outside. Me and Kaylee either kick the ball or toss it. We decided to do a bit of both I never seen Kaylee this happy ever we never really play with a ball that much but I know she loves it and I know I really made the good and right decision. Kaylee is giggling and smiling it's so cute my mom is taking a couple of pictures. After I while I decide me and Kaylee will take a break of this and I'll make her a drink. I know she has to be thirsty I gave her milk and she chugged it down she was real thirsty. I carried Kaylee to the living room and I turned on the TV and me and Kaylee we're cuddling then she fell asleep like that. I'll let her lay on me playing outside tired her out quickly. "So are you and Kendall ever going to be friends again" my mom asked. "I don't know but what he did was bad" I said.

End Of James POV

Kendall POV

Me and Jo watched the parade and the other did to but they didn't sit with us Camille wanted to be with Logan, but Logan is mad at me and so is Carlos and Lucy would sit with us if I wasn't there. I already feel guilty now I feel more guilty maybe that how they wanted me to feel more guilty. It's working and I'm tired of them ignoring me I can see why James is but not them this doesn't involve them it involve me and James and they don't seem to get it. I understand they're mad because James isn't here but for MacKenzie death I feel that they shouldn't be mad. I feel like everyone is turning against me except Jo who knows that it's not my fault and is behind me 100% and plus she's my girlfriend. She is hurt that one of her best friend died and one of her best guys left and he took her favorite niece with him well it's her only niece but she still qualify Kaylee as her favorite.

End Of Kendall POV

James POV

Kaylee started to wake up and I thought it would be a good time to get her some candy. I pick her up and take her to the care and she wasn't happy she started to cry. "What's wrong Kaylee" I said. "No" she said as she tried to resist getting in her car seat. "Kaylee were getting candy" I said sweetly I understand her frustration she doesn't want to be in a car after being in one for a couple of days. She calmed down a little I got in her in her seat. "Kaylee when we get back we'll go outside" my mom said getting in the passenger seat. We got to the store I got her out and held her hand since she'll want to walk. I got Kaylee skittles and tons of fruit snacks since I know that they're her favorite. I got tons of snickers. My mom got Reese's. We left the store and know we'll play outside. We got back to the house but first I have to change Kaylee since I know she due for one. After that we went outside we kicked the ball for a little. Kaylee missed the ball and fell on her butt. "Kaylee come here" I said as I got grass off her pants it's a sign of having fun. Then we tossed the ball when I got tossed the ball Kaylee ran away with it. I chased her "Nana help me" Kaylee said getting nana to protect her. "I can't believe you're using the nana card" I said. I got her and we played some more and I know Kaylee is going to need a bath later. We ate dinner and I gave Kaylee a bath. "Did you fun Kaylee" I asked. "Yeah can we go outside later" Kaylee asked. "Most likely maybe we'll camp outside" I said. "When" Kaylee asked. "Soon" I said. I got her out as dried her off and put some pajamas on her. I read her a story and sang to her and she's out. I kissed her forehead and went to the living room. "She had fun" my mom said. "I know I never seen her that happy til' now and now I'm not busy we can do that now, more than ever" I said. "I never seen you happy and smile that much in a while" my mom said. "That's because I'm home where I belong and Kaylee is the reason I'm still happy" I said.

It's the best decision I ever made this is what I needed I'm happy, my mom is happy and Kaylee is really happy. This is definitely the better life. It's better than I ever imagined.

TBA hope you like the chapter yet dramatic chapter. More to come soon.

Peace


	8. I Had Enough & Camping

**Comment to Review: Dreamer1992: I know right he is a good father isn't he.**

**Comment to Review: BigTimeRusher1092: No problem I had no other idea and your idea is really good I can add more to your idea and I got an idea off of your idea that I think your really going to like that adds a pop to the story. Thanks I'm glad you like the chapter I wanted to make you proud and you deserve credit it wasn't my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

** P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

Kaylee started to wake up and I thought it would be a good time to get her some candy. I pick her up and take her to the care and she wasn't happy she started to cry. "What's wrong Kaylee" I said. "No" she said as she tried to resist getting in her car seat. "Kaylee were getting candy" I said sweetly I understand her frustration she doesn't want to be in a car after being in one for a couple of days. She calmed down a little I got in her in her seat. "Kaylee when we get back we'll go outside" my mom said getting in the passenger seat. We got to the store I got her out and held her hand since she'll want to walk. I got Kaylee skittles and tons of fruit snacks since I know that they're her favorite. I got tons of snickers. My mom got Reese's. We left the store and know we'll play outside. We got back to the house but first I have to change Kaylee since I know she due for one. After that we went outside we kicked the ball for a little. Kaylee missed the ball and fell on her butt. "Kaylee come here" I said as I got grass off her pants it's a sign of having fun. Then we tossed the ball when I got tossed the ball Kaylee ran away with it. I chased her "Nana help me" Kaylee said getting nana to protect her. "I can't believe you're using the nana card" I said. I got her and we played some more and I know Kaylee is going to need a bath later. We ate dinner and I gave Kaylee a bath. "Did you fun Kaylee" I asked. "Yeah can we go outside later" Kaylee asked. "Most likely maybe we'll camp outside" I said. "When" Kaylee asked. "Soon" I said. I got her out as dried her off and put some pajamas on her. I read her a story and sang to her and she's out. I kissed her forehead and went to the living room. "She had fun" my mom said. "I know I never seen her that happy til' now and now I'm not busy we can do that now, more than ever" I said. "I never seen you happy and smile that much in a while" my mom said. "That's because I'm home where I belong and Kaylee is the reason I'm still happy" I said.

It's the best decision I ever made this is what I needed I'm happy, my mom is happy and Kaylee is really happy. This is definitely the better life. It's better than I ever imagined.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 8 I Had Enough & Camping

James POV (still)

It's 6:00am when I heard crying from Kaylee room it's her third time crying tonight first she dropped her teddy bear then it was a bad dream I get up to see what was going on. "What wrong" I said. "Monsters" Kaylee said. I looked under her crib 'Nothing there go back to sleep" I said. "No sleep' Kaylee said. "Kaylee want to sleep with me" I asked. "Yeah" Kaylee said. I pick up her and her teddy bear and took her to my room and sleep. I'm thinking about moving her crib into my room it's easier and she might feel safer in my room. We slept in til 10:00am and I still feel a little tired but I slept okay. My mom is at work she'll be back at 5:00pm. I got up and did my daily routine and I got Kaylee up and gave her a bath, got her dressed brushed her teeth and did her hair. We ate breakfast we had toast. "Daddy play" Kaylee said after we finished eating. I helped her out of the chair and washed her face and hands. We played with her blocks we made towers and knocked them down and I had to cry or "boo hoo" because she's a monster knocking my building down. "Grrr" Kaylee said moving her finger with her monster face. She knocks my tower down" "boo hoo a monster knocked my tower down" I said. Kaylee laughs and helps me rebuild just so she can knock it down again. We put the blocks away because Kaylee got bored so we turned on the TV and watched "Bubble Guppies." Bubble Guppies ended and Kaylee did her usual thing. (she claps when it ends) Kaylee was laying on my lap and it would be a perfect time to tickle her. I started to tickle Kaylee, she started to laugh her cute little laugh we were having fun til she kicked me in a little spot where you should never be kicked. "Are you okay daddy" Kaylee said. "Yeah you kicked me where I got hurt" I said. "I sorry" Kaylee said. "It's okay" I said. Kaylee got tears in her eyes and walked away. "LoveBug come here" I said. She never came to me. I got to see where she was she was laying under the table (facedown) her arms are blocking her face. (her face is laying on her arms) "Kaylee come here" I said. She crawled out from under the table the walked to me and I gave her a hug "It's not your fault I'm okay we were having fun" I said calming her down. Kaylee has to be tired because she doesn't act this way when she hyper and awake. "Kaylee are you ready for a nap" I said. She nodded her head and we got up and I put her in her crib and closed the curtain. I waited for her to fall asleep so I can leave later I'm moving her crib or when she wakes up.

End Of James POV

Kendall POV

People ignoring has been ignoring and it's going on long enough its old news but people still thinks it's the big headline story at The Palm Woods. People should blow over the news it's over and it's done and honestly it doesn't concern them. I'm tired of people ignoring me I know what I did they don't have to punish me even my friends won't talk to me only Jo and Camille. (when she's around and not with Logan) I'm going to do something that will make sure everyone talks to me again.

End Of Kendall POV

James POV

Kaylee woke up and she was crying because I wasn't there she is getting very clinging. It took me 20 minutes to calm her down she's very emotional its most likely is a phase. I gave her teddy. And started taking apart her crib. Daddy what are you doing" Kaylee asked. "I'm moving your bed" I said. "Why" Kaylee asked. "I think you'll be safer in my room" I said. She got excited. I finish taking it apart and put it back together and now I have to move her changing table. Now my LoveBug will feel safe. "Daddy" Kaylee said. "Yes" I said "Ball" Kaylee said. I got the ball and helped Kaylee outside and we played with the ball for a while. Kaylee is going to be an athlete I can feel it she loves being outside and it's like we're playing soccer or kickball in a way, maybe I should try some new sports with her. I got Kaylee a drink you can tell she's tired she chugged her milk and she's all red. I changed Kaylee diaper after because I know she needed one.

My mom came home and we ate dinner. After we ate dinner it was a nice night outside so I'm going to suggest to my mom that we should camp or at least me and Kaylee. "Mom I was thinking me and Kaylee going camping in the backyard" I said. "That sounds like fun Kaylee would love it" my mom said. I gave Kaylee a bath. I told her that we're going camping outside she was so excited. She fell asleep once I put her next to me I was playing on my phone checking my emails and tweeting. Kaylee started to cry. "What's wrong" I said. "Teddy" Kaylee said. "He's right here" I said showing her teddy. "Is there monsters outside" Kaylee asked. "No there's not and if there is I'm here to protect you" I said. "Thanks daddy" Kaylee said. "Your welcome LoveBug" "I'll be there for you if there monsters daddy" Kaylee said. "Thanks LoveBug" I said. "Love you daddy" Kaylee said. "Love you to LoveBug" I said. We both kissed and we we're out.

Logan POV

I'm still mad at Kendall but I calmed down. Carlos is still mad at him and I don't think he's going to let it go for a while he's holding a grudge. I haven't seen Kendall since we left work and he's not in the crib or at the pool I called Jo and she said he's not with her or at Palm Woods Park. I'm getting worried til' I found a note.

_"Dear anyone who reads this note,_

_I'm sorry that I left but I'm coming back no matter what or I hope I do it depends. Anyway everyone is ignoring me and giving me disgusting faces and I'm fed up with it and it's because I killed MacKenzie and causing James and Kaylee to leave so I'm going to Minnesota and to make things right. Or I hope I do._

_Love Kendall"_

TBA hope you liked this chapter. Will Kendall make it right will we come back. Read to find out more.

Peace


	9. Getting Him Back

**Comment to Review: CoverGirlRusher I don't know but your about to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

Logan POV

I'm still mad at Kendall but I calmed down. Carlos is still mad at him and I don't think he's going to let it go for a while he's holding a grudge. I haven't seen Kendall since we left work and he's not in the crib or at the pool I called Jo and she said he's not with her or at Palm Woods Park. I'm getting worried til' I found a note.

_"Dear anyone who reads this note,_

_I'm sorry that I left but I'm coming back no matter what or I hope I do it depends. Anyway everyone is ignoring me and giving me disgusting faces and I'm fed up with it and it's because I killed MacKenzie and causing James and Kaylee to leave so I'm going to Minnesota and to make things right. Or I hope I do._

_Love Kendall_

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 9 Getting Him Back

Logan POV (still)

Kendall is getting James back that takes guts. I'm not mad at Kendall but I'm not going to keep my hopes up because he might even get James back. But he'll try to that is amazing me and Kendall are cool again. The only jerk in this situation is me I took everything out on Kendall but I shouldn't have I just miss James and understood Carlos's frustration but when Kendall gets back I'm going t make things right with him and I'll force Carlos to. Carlos enters the living room. "Carlos me and you are going to make things right with Kendall" I said. "No I'm not after what he did to me" Carlos said. "Carlos he did nothing to you James left on his own well maybe for what Kendall did but leaving was James decision and you shouldn't be mad at Kendall anymore because he's going to try to get James back" I said. "Wow okay well I guess your right okay I will but if there more to the story that no ones knows I'm going to be mad at Kendall again" Carlos said. "Only if Kendall has something to do with it" I said.

End of Logan POV

Kendall POV

I'm on a plane on my way to Minnesota and I'm nervous because I have a plan of how I want it to work out and things might fall out-of-place. If he doesn't come back then that's not my issue or my decision. For now I just want him to forgive me and be my friend again and I have a long ride to go so I have time to think of things to say.

End Of Kendall POV

James POV

Me and Kaylee are eating breakfast Kaylee is eating a banana and I'm eating a breakfast burritos. Kaylee loves fruit she'll eat any fruit except cherries. I'm hoping she'll eat a few vegetables but that hasn't been a success yet. We finished and I threw the garbage away. It's a really nice hot day in Minnesota there's not many days like this but when there is days like this you can't stay in inside you have to be outside and take advantage of it. It's perfect to be in the water. I have to get Kaylee and myself ready and that takes a while so by the time we're done getting ready we can get in the water. "Kaylee want to go swimming" I asked. My mom has a big back yard enough to play ball and run and play which is perfect for Kaylee then the pool is near the end of the yard it's better that way it wouldn't be functional if it was in the middle of the yard it's better at the end of the yard. "Yeah" Kaylee said. I put her in her swimsuit and put myself in my swimsuit and put sunscreen on both of us. I got Kaylee floaty and we got outside. I blew her floaty up. I got in the pool she's on the steps "Kaylee ready to get in" I said. "No" Kaylee said. "You wanted to go swimming" I said. "Pool big" Kaylee said. I knew what's going on Kaylee has never been in a big pool just kiddie ones. "Kaylee how about you sit on the steps and kick" I said. Kaylee sat down and kicked and she was having fun. She was getting comfortable to the pool. "Daddy" Kaylee said. "Yes LoveBug" I said. "swim" Kaylee said. "I got the floaty put Kaylee in it and we started to swim. We had a fun day we played in the pool hide and go seek played with the ball. Kaylee started to get cold I wrapped my towel around her. We got in the house and Kaylee walked into my room or our room as of now. "What are you doing Kaylee" I said. "Trying to get on this thing 'cause I'm wet" Kaylee said. I got her swimsuit off and changed her completely and I put here in some blue plaid short with a blue shirt saying "Nana little cuties. Now Kaylee is getting a drink she drinking water and so am I. "Night-night" Kaylee said getting her pink monkey blanket and going to her crib. I followed the closed the blinds and put her in her crib and I'm tired as well so I'm going to take a nap as well.

3 hours later

I woke up and I see Kaylee is waking up and she takes a while to wake up. She wakes up fully and stands in her crib I pick her up and turned on the TV and watched bubble guppies.

My mom got home and she sat down on the couch where me and Kaylee were. "So how was your day" my mom asked. "Good Kaylee did something new" I said. "What did she do" my mom asked. Kaylee wanted to tell what she did. "I went swimming in a big pool" Kaylee said. "You did" my mom said Kaylee nodded her head. Kaylee climbed off my lap and started to play with her toys. "So are you going to get a job soon" my mom said. "I haven't looked but I'm not sure if I can leave Kaylee with someone she doesn't know or leave her in daycare but she never left my side" I said. "Look no pressure and if you can't find anything you can come to the company you'll have an office and Kaylee is welcome their so you can bring her with you and you don't have to leave her with a stranger or someone you don't really know" my mom said. "That could work but I'm not ready for a job yet because I need a break from that but I'll start looking" I said. My mom is satisfied I'm surprised she said that out of the blue, so unexpected but maybe she thinks I need something to support Kaylee and I get it I'll start looking at least hopefully something will come up so I can bring Kaylee with me if not I'll work for the company. I feel like I don't need a job as of right now because I want to spend time with Kaylee more than what I used to and now that I don't have a job we can do things that we didn't do a lot that Kaylee loves and actually enjoy but if my mom wants me to get a job then whatever but I want something that works around a schedule like work in the morning and have all afternoon to play with Kaylee but I get where she's coming from.

We are eating dinner and It's normal we're talking and I'm cleaning Kaylee but it doesn't feel the same the job conversation is bugging me I just need to not think about it but I can't help it why would my mom want me to get a job now and just say it out of nowhere. I cleaning the dishes with Kaylee helps she loves to do mostly because she can play in the water full of soap. My little helper. We finshed cleaning the dishes and now I'm about to give Kaylee a bath. While I was drying Kaylee off my mom called me saying that someone wanted to see me I finsihed drying Kaylee and put her in her pajamas and put her on the couch and went to the door. "Kendall" I said."Hey buddy" Kendall said. "What are you doing here" I asked. "I came to makes thing right I want us to be friends again" Kendall said. "I'm listening" I said so Kendall can speak and so I can hear what he has to say. "I'm sorry for what I did I want to take to it back but I can't. Everyone at The Palm Woods know what I did and thinks I'm a jerk and I understand and don't blame them but their not talking to me and I'm getting disgusting looks from almost everyone thinking this affect them and it doesn't concern them. There putting this situation over my head and won't let it go. Carlos isn't talking to me because he misses you and I drove you and Kaylee away. Logan misses you to and wished you didn't have to leave. The only people that talks to me is Camille and Jo don't get me started on Lucy I'm still figuring her out. Look all I want is that I know that you'll forgive me and be my friend again that's all I care about and if you want to be apart of the band again I'll quit stay here in Minnesota while you go and be in the band again" Kendall said.

TBA how will James react will he forgive Kendall. hope you liked the chapter sorry It's really late I've been babysitting and I'm really tired I do it from 6:30am to around 4:00-5:00pm and I still ahve to eat and take a shower and I'm to tired to do anything else but I'll try to write as much as I can.

Peace


	10. Forgiving and Job Hunting

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

We are eating dinner and It's normal we're talking and I'm cleaning Kaylee but it doesn't feel the same the job conversation is bugging me I just need to not think about it but I can't help it why would my mom want me to get a job now and just say it out of nowhere. I cleaning the dishes with Kaylee helps she loves to do mostly because she can play in the water full of soap. My little helper. We finished cleaning the dishes and now I'm about to give Kaylee a bath. While I was drying Kaylee off my mom called me saying that someone wanted to see me I finished drying Kaylee and put her in her pajamas and put her on the couch and went to the door. "Kendall" I said."Hey buddy" Kendall said. "What are you doing here" I asked. "I came to make thing right I want us to be friends again" Kendall said. "I'm listening" I said so Kendall can speak and so I can hear what he has to say. "I'm sorry for what I did I want to take to it back but I can't. Everyone at The Palm Woods know what I did and thinks I'm a jerk and I understand and don't blame them but their not talking to me and I'm getting disgusting looks from almost everyone thinking this affect them and it doesn't concern them. There putting this situation over my head and won't let it go. Carlos isn't talking to me because he misses you and I drove you and Kaylee away. Logan misses you to and wished you didn't have to leave. The only people who talk to me is Camille and Jo don't get me started on Lucy I'm still figuring her out. Look all I want is that I know that you'll forgive me and be my friend again that's all I care about and if you want to be apart of the band again I'll quit stay here in Minnesota while you go and be in the band again" Kendall said.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 10 Forgiving and Job Hunting

James POV (still)

I was so surprised that Kendall came all this way to apologize to me no one has done this for me before. "Look Kendall I'm not going back California and join the band so you don't have to quit. But I do forgive you it's amazing that you came all this way to apologize and you deserve to it. What I can say people are jerks and it's sad that their ignoring you because I left that's my decision but their taking it out on you is uncalled for" I said. Me and Kendall hugged and he left so he can board his plane. I go to the couch where Kaylee is at and she's asleep I picked her up set her down in her crib and kissed her forehead and tucked her into bed. My mom entered my room quietly "what did Kendall want" my mom asked. "He wanted to apologize to me about what he did" I said. "What did you do" my mom asked. "I forgave him. I also said that it was nice of him to came all this way just to tell me that" I said. "That's good" my mom said leaving my room.

The Next Day

Today I'm going to start looking for a job hopefully I find something that's what I love and let's me bring Kaylee with me. It's 8:00am and Kaylee usually wakes up at 8:30am to 8:45am. I'm on a website of ads of companies and businesses to see whose hiring and there's nothing truly interesting but not to worry because more will come out and that one will become my dream job with everything I want. I close my computer and Kaylee is still asleep. I leave the door open and today my mom didn't go into work today hopefully she doesn't bug me with this job thing because I'm not in the mood to listen to it or put up with it. "Good morning baby" my mom said. "Good morning" I said I wasn't my usual self but that's her fault for putting this job crap on me. "Are you okay" my mom asked. "Yeah totally fine just not ready for the day" I said pretty much lying to her face.

I was sitting and I'm on my phone texting and checking emails and I have no important emails and I finished texting so I'm going to go take a shower. I finish it's funny when I take shower I think of any problem I have it's where I think and solve problems it's weird but it's what I do and I clear my head as well. I finish my shower and get ready for my day. I got to my room and Kaylee is still asleep. I go on my computer to see if there any other job out there and there were some that sound interesting but I can't work night and one offer that. Kaylee is moving and making noises so I close my laptop and see if she's waking up or if she's still asleep. Kaylee was waking up she was rubbing her eyes. I got up "Good morning LoveBug" I said. Kaylee didn't really say much she has her head on my shoulder then again she need time to wake up. I sit on the couch and Kaylee is on my lap doing nothing just sitting there. "Hi my little monkey" my mom said sitting next to me. Kaylee sat there for a good twenty-minute before she actually moves. "Are you hungry?" I asked Kaylee and she nodded her head.

I got up and gave Kaylee some milk with fruit in it and she drank it pretty good. "Kaylee are you okay?" I asked because she's not her usual self. "Yeah just tired" Kaylee said. "Didn't get much sleep?" I asked. "Yeah" Kaylee said. I was thinking of going outside because me and Kaylee got squirt guns that we may try. "LoveBug want to try the new squirt guns" I said. "Yeah" Kaylee said getting excited. She's back to her happy self.

I got Kaylee ready to go outside. She couldn't wait she wanted to play with these. We got outside and I put water in them. I taught her how to work it I git her on that has a trigger she press the trigger and water comes out. Mine you had to push the water out. I tried not to aim at Kaylee face she was having fun and enjoying it she loved them so worth buying. I knew that they would be worth it because Kaylee wanted to have a water fight. It's around lunch so we put them away and we ate and Kaylee was showing signs that she's tired so I picked her up and laid her in her crib she's crying and upset because she wanted to play with the water guns. I closed the door and entered the living room and I could hear her and she wouldn't stop crying and now she's screaming. "What's her problem" my mom said. "She doesn't want to take a nap" I said. I hope she goes to sleep.

End Of James POV

Kendall POV

I'm at the Palm Woods at the pool I spent the night at Jo's apartment last night and Carlos, Camille and Logan came up to me and Jo. Camille sat down while Logan and Carlos stood there. "Kendall we're sorry of how we treated you it was unprofessional and wrong" Logan said. "Yeah we never meant to treat you like that we were upset that James and Kaylee left and we took it all out on you" Carlos said. I was glad that they apologized "I forgive you and I'm glad that we're friends again" I said getting up and hugging them "Awe" Jo and Camille said. All I have to do is get Lucy to forgive me and find out if she likes James or not.

End Of Kendall POV

James POV

Kaylee has cried for twenty minutes. I don't what's up she never act like this. She calling for me and crying for me and screaming. "James maybe she's not tired" my mom said. "She is tired she said she didn't get enough sleep last night" I said. My mom moved one of Kaylee little blankets and we found teddy. "That's why she's crying she needed teddy" my mom said "Yeah why didn't we think of that" I said. I grabbed teddy and rush to Kaylee's and my room. I opened the door she saw me and teddy. I gave her teddy and she immediately stopped crying. "Daddy can you stay in here" Kaylee said. "Sure LoveBug" I said. I laid there and waited to Kaylee to fall asleep so I can continue the job hunting. Kaylee fell asleep quickly and the job hunting is getting better but nothing that good enough for me.

3 Hours Later

Kaylee started to wake up and standed up in her crib I got up and set her down in my bed "what are you doing" Kaylee said. "Looking for a job" I said. "Why" Kaylee said. "Because nana wants me to have a job" I said. But after looking I'm just going to work in my mom company.

We're eating dinner "Mom I know what doing about the job thing" I said. "What are you doing" my mom said. "I'm going to work for the company" I said. My mom got so excited she loved it. "You'll start in a couple of days because you need suits and outfits" my mom said. After dinner I gave Kaylee a bath and she was out she did need more sleep.

End Of James POV

Kendall POV

I went to Lucy apartment and I knocked on her door "What" Lucy said opening the door very little. "I wanted to she if we're cool and see if your okay" I said. "Yeah we're cool and I'm fine" Lucy said. "Can I come in" I said. "No" Lucy said. I pushed the door and I couldn't believe what I saw.

TBA just have to wait and see what happens. Hope you like it I'll post "Things will Never be the Same" tomorrow. Hope you like the chapter.

Peace


	11. Shopping and Shocker

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

Kendall POV

I went to Lucy apartment and I knocked on her door "What" Lucy said opening the door very little. "I wanted to she if we're cool and see if your okay" I said. "Yeah we're cool and I'm fine" Lucy said. "Can I come in" I said. "No" Lucy said. I pushed the door and I couldn't believe what I saw.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 11 Shopping and Shocker

I couldn't believe what I saw they're was James pictures everywhere. I know what's going on with Lucy she's likes James.

"You like James" I said.

"Okay I admit it I do but you can't tell anyone, not even James. If you do I'll everyone that you killed MacKenzie" Lucy said.

"I thought they knew that" I said all confused.

"No they don't they know that dragged Kaylee and James away but not that you're a murderer" Lucy said.

"Fine I won't tell" I said.

"Good then I won't tell" Lucy said and we both walked away.

I can't believe she played the murder card it's uncalled for and mine isn't even half bad but whatever it's something Lucy would do.

End Of Kendall POV

James POV

I woke up today's the day mom is taking me shopping for clothes for the company my mom said she's going to get some time stuff for Kaylee. She said she's taking me shopping at 7am and it's 6am so I better get ready. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, comb my hair and got dressed. I had to wake Kaylee up I shook Kaylee.

"LoveBug time to get up" I said sweetly.

"No more sleep" Kaylee said.

"You can sleep in the car" I said.

Kaylee put her arms in the air and I picked her up. I comb her hair and brushed her teeth. (Kaylee is wearing carters/Cap-Sleeve-Graphic-Tee/V_235A813,default, ?dwvar_V_235A813_color=HeatherGrey&cgid=carters-baby-girl-tops&start= it's a gray shirt that says "Cute" on it. The 'C' is turquoise with white polka dots. The 'U' is black/navy blue. The 'T' is pink and white stripes. The 'E' is black/navy blue. Her pants are null/Bootcut-Jean/886149441733,default, ?cgid=carters-baby-girl-bottoms&start= boot cut dark wash jeans. Her shoes are p/infant-girl-s-genuine-baby-from-oshkosh-alisha-s andal-white/-/A-14296524#prodSlot=medium_1_41 white thong sandals.) I picked her up and we ate breakfast. She had milk and fruit and I had some cereal. We we're ready I grabbed the diaper bag and headed out the door.

I put her in her car seat and gave her, her elephant. That's her animal when she's in the car and stroller. I get in the driver while my mom is in the passenger.

We went to the mall first they have stores for those business type of clothes. I went to Kaylee door.

"Kaylee let's go" I said as I unbuckled her.

I finished unbuckling her and she just sat there.

"Come on Kaylee" I said.

"No" Kaylee said.

"Why" I said

"No stroller" Kaylee said.

"Okay" I said.

I told my mom to grabbed the stroller if we need it and we do my mom put the purse and diaper bag in it. We entered the mall. Kaylee head is on my shoulder but that's typical. I wouldn't need my mom here but she's knows a lot about business clothes. We found some business clothes and there's a lot my mom says I should get a month worth.

"Kaylee I need to put you down but I'll carry you in a minute" I said .

"No" Kaylee said.

"I'll be a minute" I said.

Kaylee started to cry it wasn't loud. We got stuff for me and some stuff for Kaylee but we got me a weeks worth.

"What's wrong Kaylee" I said.

"You set me down" Kaylee said.

"I know but I said that it would be a minute" I said.

Kaylee calmed down and she sucking her thumb that's not typical but maybe she needs some loving. We put the bags in the stroller. The next store we got a few days. Then we went to a shoe store we got tons of shoes and socks there. We took a break of shopping so we can get something for Kaylee to eat its noon so she should be hungry.

I got her a high chair and got her some nuggets and fries. She turned her face against it.

"Kaylee aren't you hungry" I said.

"No" Kaylee said.

"James did she eat a good breakfast?" my mom asked.

"No all she had today was milk and fruit" I said.

I don't know what's going on I don't want to force her to eat but Kaylee never act like this.

"Kaylee did you not want chicken nuggets" I said.

"No" Kaylee said.

"Then what did you want" I asked.

"Nothing" Kaylee asked.

I felt her forehead and cheeks but she felt fine.

"Lovebug are you feeling okay" I said

"No my mouth hurts" Kaylee said.

Oh she's teething I get it now.

"Can you open your mouth" I said to Kaylee.

She opened her mouth and yep I see a little tooth popping in.

"Can you try to eat" I said.

Kaylee nodded her head and ate some food. She ate all her nuggets and some fries. I threw the garbage away and picked her up.

"You did good LoveBug" I said kissing her forehead.

"Night-Night" Kaylee said. I moved all the bags under the seat and I picked up Kaylee and put her in and gave her the elephant and put a blanket on her. We went to more stores and we found more outfits we're halfway there we know have 2 weeks worth of business suits then we slowly dragged and found next to nothing. We got some jewelery like watches.

We're now heading to the car we put all the bags in and put them in the trunk. I grabbed Kaylee while my mom did the stroller. It's difficult putting a sleeping child in their car seat but I got it. We're now headed to Macy's mom said we should find the rest of the clothes there. I got Kaylee out and put her in the stroller. My mom was right he did find the rest of the clothes their. We paid then went to the house. I put all my clothes in the washer I'm now ready to start work. It's a nice day I was thinking of taking Kaylee to the park. I have to wait for her to wake up.

1 hour later

Kaylee woke up. But she wasn't fully awake. After she got awake I got up and went to her crib.

"Hey want to go to the park" I asked. Kaylee got the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah" Kaylee said.

I picked her up brushed her hair and I held her hand to the car and I put her in her seat.

We arrived at the park and Kaylee immediately wanted to go to the swings. I sat her in the swing she whined a few times that I was going to fast. Kaylee is very shy so she likes to do stuff that doesn't involve other kids or anything but I hope she breaks out of her shell.

Kaylee had enough of the swings. I took her out and Kaylee wanted to play with the ball so I found a spot that had no kids near and we played with the ball. We played catch Kaylee was laughing and smiling the signs that my Kaylee is back. It was time to go home so I took the ball in my hand got grass off of Kaylee and we started walking to the car. Which ended badly. Kaylee fell down but there was nothing in her way I kneeled down to her.

"Are you okay" I said brushing stuff off her clothes.

"No I fell down" Kaylee said.

"I know where does it hurt" I said.

"My knee and face and hands" Kaylee said.

I looked in sight I saw this boy laughing and getting his ball and walking away I know that boy hurt my little girl and I'm getting infuriated. I walk to the boy with Kaylee and the ball in my arms.

"What's so funny" I asked.

"Nothing" the boy said.

"Really" I said.

"Yeah" the boy said.

"Did you throw the ball at my daughter and laughed about it" I said.

The boy started cracking up.

"I want you to apologize to my daughter now" I said.

"No" the boy said.

The boy mother came in.

"Why are you talking to my son" the mother asked.

"Because he threw a ball at my daughter" I said.

"It probably was an accident" the mother said.

"No if it was an accident he would have apologized then and there instead he laughed" I said.

"Whatever just take your crying daughter with you. And put a muzzle on her" the mother said.

"Look bitch don't talk about my daughter like that your son hurt her and she's one what do you expect" I said walking away.

She followed me. "Look watch your mouth and get over of what my son may have done" she said.

"No because when you hurt my daughter you upset me so go away and leave my family alone" I said and walked away again and she never followed.

I put my daughter in my seat and got band-aids out of the diaper bag. I put the band-aids on her scratches and put goop on her face scratch then I kissed it since she asked me to. I put her in her car seat and went back to my mom house.

I walked in the door and my mom was finishing cooking dinner.

"What happened to Kaylee" my mom said.

"This boy threw a ball at her so I asked him what was funny he lied until I mention her falling her laugh then his mom came up confronted me then I walked away and left" I said.

We ate breakfast and I gave Kaylee a bath and check her scratches.

"Are my boo boo's okay daddy" Kaylee asked very concerned.

"Yeah there okay let's read a story and go to bed we got a big day tomorrow" I said as I carried her to our room.

I read her favorite book "3 little pigs" and she was out. I crawled into bed as well. I was thinking about the park incident. I'll protect my daughter no matter how old she is or for whatever reason she's my little girl and always will be so people who hurt my daughter in the future you better watch you back.

TBA awe James is a good dad hope you like the chapter.

Peace.


	12. First Day At Work

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

We ate dinner and I gave Kaylee a bath and check her scratches.

"Are my boo boo's okay daddy" Kaylee asked very concerned.

"Yeah there okay let's read a story and go to bed we got a big day tomorrow" I said as I carried her to our room.

I read her favorite book "3 little pigs" and she was out. I crawled into bed as well. I was thinking about the park incident. I'll protect my daughter no matter how old she is or for whatever reason she's my little girl and always will be so people who hurt my daughter in the future you better watch you back.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 12 First Day Of Work

James POV (still)

I woke up at 5:00am and today's the day I start my job at my mom's company. I'm working as the manager my mom says it's perfect for me. One because her manager quit. Two she thinks I'm responsible enough to watch the company while she's gone. Three she think I can handle it. I took a quick shower comb my hair, brushed my teeth, and I got dressed I'm wearing a blue buttoned up shirt, black tie and black slacks. My shoes are shined so I'm ready to go. I woke up Kaylee. I got her dressed she's wearing a White dress with pink, black and gray polka dots with a hot pink cardigan. Her shoes are white thong sandals. My mom is driving in her car. I'm driving in my because Kaylee's car seat is in my car. We need to get a car seat for my mom car when my mom watches her. I put Kaylee in her seat and got in the driver and followed my mom to her company.

We arrived at the company and my mom showed me around. My mom led me to my office. Kaylee is sleeping in my arms.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"You are the manager you manage people, make sure they get the work done and motivate them." my mom said.

"That sounds easy." I said.

"It's not so easy you have to make sure everything gets done on time." my mom said as she left my office.

I place Kaylee done in her playpen that my mom got me for my office. My mom also got me some built-ins for Kaylee toys, stuff animals, books, cups, bowls, plates, silverware, diapers, wipes, extra clothes, shoes and blankets. My mom got it customized she made it where a changing table comes out with a push of a button. She also got a built-in refrigerator attached to it. I sat at my desk and got it organized and got personal stuff on it to make it mine. I decided to see how everything is going. I exit my office and see how everyone is.

"How are you Brandon." I asked.

"Good getting your mom mascara done." Brandon said.

Brandon is the one who makes the mascara and put them in the tube.

I checked everyone and everything is going as schedule. My mom advised a meeting. I grabbed Kaylee and went into the staff meeting room.

My mom ran this meeting she says that I'll have to run some of them but I could do that. The meeting is about the production and sales and ideas for a new cosmetic products.

"How are we doing on sales." my mom asked the sales.

"Good this is the best time of the year." Molly the head of the sales team said.

"How are we doing on production" my mom asked the manufacturers.

"Good we're ahead of schedule." Michael said the head of the manufacturers team.

My mom smiled she loves hearing good news. My mom company is into section each manufacturers make one of the products and label them then they put them into its case. Then they give them to the people who put them into boxes and ship them to stores. The sales team monitor all make up but they have an organized chart that gets changed every hour.

"We need new ideas we're doing wrinkle remover, perfume and makeup we need new products." My mom said.

My mom wants her company to be the biggest company in the world. Everyone started thinking. The room was silent.

"I have an idea." I said everyone was looking.

"What is it." my mom said looking relieved.

"We could do a shampoo, conditioner and body wash line." I said.

"That's good but we need more than just that." my mom said.

"We could do bath-salts." I said.

"That's good I doubt anyone has that out" my mom said.

The meeting was dismissed. My mom is doing shampoo and conditioner first. See how that goes then do body wash. Then do bath-salts. We need more workers to make all this happen. I'm going to start looking at for employers tomorrow. I'm going back to my office and I'm carrying Kaylee and she's waking up. I put her in her playpen.

"Have a nice nap." I asked Kaylee.

Kaylee's still waking up.

"Yeah." Kaylee said.

"Are you thirsty LoveBug?" I asked. She nodded her head.

I got Kaylee one of her cups and filled it up with her juice. She deserved juice after all the milk and water she drank. I gave it to her.

"Tank you." Kaylee said.

"Your welcome." I said smiling at her.

How could I have the best daughter in the world.

"Uh oh." Kaylee said.

"What is it." I said.

"Drink" Kaylee said pointing at her drink.

I got up and got her drink and have it to her.

"Tank you." Kaylee said drinking more of her drink.

"Your welcome" I said to her sitting down at my chair.

I began doing some work which isn't hard. I email people and I'll check them later If anyone has question I get asked and if I don't know my mom steps in.

"Daddy up." Kaylee said.

I got up and picked her up. Grab a toy for her and sat down with her on my lap. I heard a noise that scared me then I heard it a couple more time. It's Kaylee making that noise and she has the hiccups.

"Do you have the hiccups?" I said to Kaylee.

"Yeah." Kaylee said hiccuping again.

I gave her a drink of my water and that didn't work. They weren't bothersome just Kaylee had enough of them.

"Will they go away?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah they will just give them time" I said.

It took twenty minutes but there gone.

"Hungry" Kaylee said.

I looked for stuff for Kaylee to eat.

"What do you want?" I asked Kaylee.

"Sandwich." Kaylee said.

I made her a Pb&J and gave her half of it. I put a bib on her knowing she makes a mess. She ate both half of the sandwich, three crackers, a bag of fruit snacks and a cookie. I had pizza, chips, cookies and an apple. Kaylee wanted to be on my lap again with her toy. I picked her up and started to work. Kaylee toy fell.

"Uh oh." Kaylee said getting down off my lap.

The toy was under my desk.

"Be careful." I said.

Kaylee got her toy. But got her head on my desk as she was getting out from under it. Kaylee started to cry. I picked her up and rocked her back and fourth. Her cry is loud but not too loud. She continued to cry and cry. I worked as I comfort her. She wouldn't calm down it must really hurt and got her.

"Shh your okay." I said.

"My head hurt" Kaylee said.

"Want to lay down?" I asked Kaylee.

"No." Kaylee said.

She's calming down but she's whimpering while I worked. I put an ice pack on her head. It's not serious. I know because Logan told me if there's a bump then get it checked out and nothing was there so she's fine. I finish everything I had to do and I exit my office with Kaylee in my arms. I walked into my mom office.

"Mom I got my work done early and everything is going smoothly can I go home." I asked.

'Why things may go bad while your gone." my mom said.

"Well Kaylee got hurt in my office and I'm not sure if she's likes it here." my mom said.

"She's not used to it but if you must leave you can." my mom said.

I walked out my mom office and tons of workers gave me a disgusting look. I heard whispering as well. I'm holding Kaylee til we got to the car. I put her in her car seat and gave her a blanket.

"Ellie." Kaylee said.

"Here you go." I said as I gave her the elephant.

We drove back to my mom house. I had a decent day at work but it's like no one likes me but it's only the first day. We got back and Kaylee's asleep good because she's probably tired. I carried her in and she was on my lap on the couch asleep. I watched TV keeping my mind off of work. Why did those people talk about me? Did I say something I shouldn't? Is it because I'm a teen dad? I don't think I did anything wrong for being treated that way. I don't know. Maybe it's because I got to leave work early because it's was after I left my mom office.

Kaylee started to wake up and she's not happy. She woke up crying.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"Bad dream." Kaylee said crying.

I wait for her to calm down a little so I can hear about it.

"What was it about." I asked.

"Monsters." Kaylee said digging her face into my chest.

"Awe poor LoveBug." I said rocking her back and forth.

I changed the channel where "Bubble Guppies" was on. My Kaylee loves her bubble it's the only show she truly watches.

After bubble guppies I gave Kaylee a snack she's eating gold-fish. She loves them. When she got done eating she asked if we can go outside. We played catch. She's getting better at throwing, her catching is going to take a while but she'll get there. I tossed Kaylee the ball she caught it her first time catching.

"Good Job LoveBug." I said as I picked her up and kissed her.

We played ball for a few more minutes then I'm getting Kaylee a drink. We went inside and she drinking milk. Kaylee usually drinks milk or water. She also drinks juice but that's about 3 times a week. She finished her drink.

"Uh oh." Kaylee said.

"What." I said.

"Wet." Kaylee said.

I picked Kaylee up and changed her. She never did that before telling me she needed change but I like that it's easier this way. I hope it's not a one time thing.

"All better" I said.

My mom came home.

"How was the rest of the day?" my mom asked.

"Good Kaylee told me she needed changed." I said.

"That's good." My mom said.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Oh it's good our new products are going great after you left we had another meeting and chose the flavors. We're doing a paradise smell, strawberry mango and sweet vanilla." my mom said.

"That sounds good." I said.

My mom's hiding something she's looking around the room not giving eye contact.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." my mom said.

"Yes there is you're not giving me eye contact." I said.

"Well you see the employees don't like you, they say you're a goody too shoes and a kiss up." my mom said.

"They're talking about me" I said.

"Look it's your first day it will get better." my mom said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing" my mom said.

"Sure people talk about me and you do nothing" I said getting up and taking Kaylee with me.

"James like they'll listening to me. I can't tell them what they can and cannot do" My mom said.

"Yes you can, you're the boss you can do that but you didn't." I said as I slammed the door and locked it.

"James open the door" my mom said.

I didn't answer she said it a couple more times before she gave up.

"Daddy what you doing? Kaylee asked.

"I'm packing some clothes." I said.

"Why?" Kaylee asked.

"Because we're going to live somewhere for a little." I said.

"Oh" Kaylee said. I packed all the clothes and bathroom stuff, some of Kaylee toys/balls, her diapers and wipes and most of her blankets. I packed my laptop.

The room is pretty much empty I see if my mom was near the door. She wasn't she's not in the living room. I picked up Kaylee and quietly grabbed the stuff and quietly closed the door. I grabbed some food and dishes, silverware and cups before I left for Kaylee and me. I'm going to be at a hotel for a while then hopefully soon I'll find my place.

TBA hope you like this long chapter. Sorry for the wait. What will James mom say or do.

Peace again I'm sorry.


	13. Finding An Apartment & Interviews

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

My mom came home.

"How was the rest of the day?" my mom asked.

"Good Kaylee told me she needed changed." I said.

"That's good." My mom said.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Oh it's good our new products are going great after you left we had another meeting and chose the flavors. We're doing a paradise smell, strawberry mango and sweet vanilla." my mom said.

"That sounds good." I said.

My mom's hiding something she's looking around the room not giving eye contact.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." my mom said.

"Yes there is you're not giving me eye contact." I said.

"Well you see the employees don't like you, they say you're a goody too shoes and a kiss up." my mom said.

"They're talking about me" I said.

"Look it's your first day it will get better." my mom said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing" my mom said.

"Sure people talk about me and you do nothing" I said getting up and taking Kaylee with me.

"James like they'll listening to me. I can't tell them what they can and cannot do" My mom said.

"Yes you can, you're the boss you can do that but you didn't." I said as I slammed the door and locked it.

"James open the door" my mom said.

I didn't answer she said it a couple more times before she gave up.

"Daddy what you doing? Kaylee asked.

"I'm packing some clothes." I said.

"Why?" Kaylee asked.

"Because we're going to live somewhere for a little." I said.

"Oh" Kaylee said. I packed all the clothes and bathroom stuff, some of Kaylee toys/balls, her diapers and wipes and most of her blankets. I packed my laptop.

The room is pretty much empty I see if my mom was near the door. She wasn't she's not in the living room. I picked up Kaylee and quietly grabbed the stuff and quietly closed the door. I grabbed some food and dishes, silverware and cups before I left for Kaylee and me. I'm going to be at a hotel for a while then hopefully soon I'll find my place.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 13 Finding An Apartment & Interviews.

I arrived at the hotel. I parked in the parking lot. I grabbed Kaylee and got a luggage cart. I put Kaylee on it and she had a blast. I put our luggage on the cart as well and enter the hotel.

"Hey I like a room?" I asked the man at the front desk.

"How long will your stay be?" he asked.

"Let's do two weeks for now." I said.

"Okay here's room 875." he said then gave me two keys.

Kaylee and I went to the elevator and stepped in.

"I push button." Kaylee said.

"Okay push this button." I said pointing the '8th floor button.

She pushed it and giggle as she did it. We waited for the elevator to hit our floor. It finally made it to our floor. We found our room and the first thing I did was to do is unsettle and put things away. Kaylee looked around the room not knowing what to do first. She saw a chair and decided to sit in it. Good choice for her, she'll be out of trouble, not in the way and keep herself entertained. It's the chair that was in front of desk. It's those spinning chair. (chair with wheels) She pulls it out but she pulls it out to fast and fall and hit her head on the hard not so soft carpet floors. Kaylee starts to cry. I get up and pick her up and sit in front of my piles so I can continue once she's done. I rock her side to side.

"Shh your okay." I said rubbing my hand up and down her back.

It took a while for her to get calm but she's still crying just not as bad. I don't know what's gotten into her but she's more emotional and harder to calm down.

"LoveBug breathe your fine you have no boo-boo's." I said.

She stop crying but she doesn't want to leave my side.

"LoveBug want to help me?" I asked Kaylee. She nodded her head.

She's having the aftermath of crying trying to get her breathing back to normal. I wiped any access tears that I see with my shirt. I tell Kaylee where they go and Kaylee puts them their.

"Kaylee put my clothes right here." I instructed Kaylee.

Kaylee did what she was told. I already finished her clothes. I was mostly done before she started to cry.

We finished everything we did all clothes, diapers, wipes, books, toys, stuff animals, blankets. Kaylee doesn't have all her stuff animals, toys or blankets I brought the ones Kaylee cling on to and love the most into the hotel. Kaylee hungry because she's whining. I order room service. Kaylee has food for her but I don't have food for me. I ordered myself a burger and fries. I gave Kaylee nuggets. She usually eat four and that's what I give her. Kaylee ate 3 of her nuggets. My food hasn't come yet.

"Kaylee aren't you going to eat the last one?" I asked.

"No it cold." Kaylee said.

"Okay." I said. I got up and warmed it up a bit more.

"Here you go." I said once the microwave beeped.

Kaylee ate it in silent. My food came. It's one of the best burger I've ever had. Kaylee ate some of my fries. The fries we're really good as well.

"Kaylee ready for your bath?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kaylee said.

I took Kaylee to the bathroom and washed her and dried her.

"Daddy how are my boo-boos?" Kaylee asked as I'm drying.

I inspected her scrapes that she got.

"Yeah they look okay LoveBug." I said.

I put her in her "I love daddy" pajama. Then I got in the shower she's on the floor with her toys I told her to stay there. I took a quick shower then I got dried. I got into my pajamas. I carried Kaylee to our bed.

"Daddy can you read me a story?" Kaylee asked.

"Sure. Can I read you 'Goldilocks and the three bears'?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Kaylee said.

Me and her cuddle. I read her the story, she hasn't heard it before so I decided to try something new. Not even halfway through the story she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and I turned out the light.

End Of James

* * *

James Mom POV

I think James is in his room still. I have to make things right. I knocked on his door and I see that it's practically empty. I couldn't believe it. He's gone. I go to the kitchen looking at the picture Kaylee drew. I remember this picture. It's my favorite thing that she made. I'm this house all alone. I'll make things right with James tomorrow.

End Of James Mom POV

* * *

The Next Day

James POV

I woke up and got ready to go to work. I'm ready to have one of the worst day ever. I woke Kaylee up.

"Kaylee wake up." I said softy.

"Can I sleep longer?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah once we get in the car you can sleep." I said

I understood Kaylee is tired. I'm tired too. She needs more sleep than this if she gets cranky I get it. I got her dressed and brushed her hair. I carried her to the car. She fell asleep while I carried her. I got her in her car seat without waking her up. I drove to my mom company.

I entered the parking lot. I saw my mom this should be good.

"Hey James." My mom said walking towards me. I kept walking.

"James we need to talk about it." My mom said.

"What you knew people were talking about me and you did nothing. We don't need to talk about it." I said.

"Yes we do. I'm sorry I was wrong I should have said something and stopped it." my mom said.

"Yes you should have, but you didn't and I can't forgive you." I said.

I walked away I was done with the conversation. I got on my floor and everyone stared at me. I just kept on walking. I put Kaylee in her play pen. I started working and sending emails. I sent emails and everything is going good and smoothly. I have nothing else to do. I decided to check everything in person. I went to the shampoo crew and everything is good. I checked conditioner and they're okay. I have to interview people for the job. We don't need much workers just a few so about 3 to 4.

"Cory." I said.

Cory came into my office.

"Why do you think your right for the job." I asked.

"I think I'm right for the job because I studies this. I have a degree in making these kinds of products. I have ideas for scent that could raise the roof." Cory said.

I like Cory he had a good record and his degree is a Bachelor which is good.

"Thanks Cory." I shook his hand and he left.

Next was Drew his record and applicant isn't good, has no experience. He ain't getting the job.

I interviewed a girl named Emerson she good has experience, hard worker and has ton of potential. I also found a girl name Katelyn she just like MacKenzie she's perfect for our company. I found all my worker and this will be enough. I told Cory, Emerson and Katelyn that they got the job and that they should start today. They were perfect because they were prepared to start.

I went back into my office and Kaylee is still asleep. I have no questions or nothing to do. So I'm going to do a search on a place to live for me and Kaylee. The sooner we leave the hotel the better. I hear Kaylee making noise but her noises are we changing her position rolling over. I see some good places that are close to work. I don't care if it's an apartment, a condo, townhouse or a single family house. I hope it has a background or a pool. Both we be a bonus but I'm not picky. Maybe a park nearby will be good.

Kaylee is waking up.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Kaylee said.

I put some toys in her playpen.

"Daddy food pease." Kaylee said.

"Want some Cheerios?" I asked Kaylee. She nodded her head.

I gave her Cheerios.

"Tank you." Kaylee said.

"Your welcome." I said.

I'm doing work and Kaylee is eating in peace.

Emerson came in.

"Hey Emerson what's up." I said.

"Nothing I have a question?" Emerson said.

"What it is it." I said.

"I was wondering if I have a dress code?" Emerson asked.

"Well what our wearing is perfect. It's mostly business clothes. But once a month we wear casual clothes." I said.

"Okay. Is this your baby?" Emerson asked.

"Yeah she's mine her name is Kaylee." I said.

"Hi Kaylee." Emerson said.

"Hi." Kaylee said very quietly.

"She's shy." I said.

"It's okay I understand I used to be shy when I was her age. I don't know how I overcame it but one day I was outgoing." Emerson said.

"I hope one day it will happen to her." I said.

Emerson went back to work.

The rest of my day was easy. It's like I'm doing nothing. No one needs help. No one likes me except the new workers. I'm being talked about. I like the new employees I already have their number. Kaylee and I went back to the hotel and ate dinner. I showered her and myself. We're watching Nick Jr. I'm on my laptop she's watching "Max and Ruby" It's around 8:00pm when Kaylee fell asleep. She's asleep early she usually has to go to bed at 8:30pm-9:00pm. I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. I'm still searching for places and I think I found some but I'm not sure if they're friendly or my style. I decided I had enough of looking at places to live. I'm looking at tweets and picture from the guys. I thinking about visiting them soon. I wish I could but now I'm busy so it won't be anytime soon. I sure do miss old times though. I turned off the computer and Kaylee is crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Teddy." Kaylee said.

Kaylee loves the teddy bear me and the guys gave her. Which is fine by me we know she would love it.

"Here you go." I said.

She went back to sleep. I went into deep sleep as well.

* * *

**TBA sorry that it's so late. No super late. But I'll try to update as much as I can. **

**Please review.**

**Peace**


	14. Found Our Home

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

I turned off the computer and Kaylee is crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Teddy." Kaylee said.

Kaylee loves the teddy bear me and the guys gave her. Which is fine by me we know she would love it.

"Here you go." I said.

She went back to sleep. I went into deep sleep as well.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter Found Our Home

James POV

I woke up I have the morning off because I suggested it. Kaylee needed more sleep. She kept waking up for food, drink, hot, cold, monsters, teddy, bad dreams and she wants me. She had little to barely any sleep. I don't know what's going on, but I feel bad. I don't know what's up but I hope it gets better.

I'm searching for apartments which is going really great. I applied for a few, but I'm still looking if I don't get one. I looked at this one apartment that I love. It's perfect for me and Kaylee but I'm not going to have my hope so high because I'll be so disappointed if I don't get it.

Kaylee is waking up. She's not crying she seems pretty happy.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hi." Kaylee said.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Kaylee.

"Yes." Kaylee said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She started to think but she got distracted and played with her teddy bear. Kaylee played with it for a good twenty minutes.

"Food." Kaylee said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Yogurt." Kaylee said.

I got up and got Kaylee her yogurt. It's her favorite flavor strawberry. I sat Kaylee down and fed her the yogurt. She ate it all gone she made a mess some of it went on her pajamas but that's okay.

I threw it all away and got Kaylee and myself ready for work.

We're in the car on my way to my mom company.

"Daddy." Kaylee said.

"Yes." I said.

"Sorry for waking you up." Kaylee said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Cause I did a lot." Kaylee said. Getting teary sounding like she's about to cry.

We pulled into the parking lot and I found a parking spot.

I got out and opening Kaylee's door.

"Kaylee don't be sorry. It's okay you had a rough night and I understand. You'll have those nights." I said.

"Okay." Kaylee said about to cry.

"Love bug don't cry." I said sweetly.

"I can't stop." Kaylee said crying.

I picked her up and walked to my office.

"Your okay." I said.

She started to calm down.

I Hope Kaylee understands that it's not her fault and that I'm not mad either.

Emerson came into my office.

"Hey." I said

"Hey Cory, Katelyn and I we're wondering if you hang sometime?" Emerson asked.

"Yeah that would be great I'm looking for a new place maybe when I find one and move in we could hang then." I said.

"Okay well let us know and we'll see you there." Emerson said leaving my office.

I surprised that they want to hang out with me with being their boss in some way. I like then especially Emerson I can see that we're all are going to be pretty good friends.

Brandon came into the office.

"what's up." I said.

"The machine for the shampoo broke down." Brandon said.

"Okay I'll call someone so they can repair it." I said.

Brandon left the office.

I dialed up the repairman to fix the machine.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey can you fix our machine at Brooke Diamond cosmetic." I said.

"Sure I'll be over at 12:30." He said.

It's 11:30 now. Kaylee is playing happily by herself.

1 hour later

* * *

The repairman came in and I showed him the problem. I go back to my office so I can make Kaylee lunch.

"Kaylee do you want food?" I asked. Kaylee nodded her head.

I gave her some nuggets and fruit and milk. I had a salad and steak. Kaylee started to cough. I thought that she would have stopped she didn't. I got up because I'm concern. She took a drink and she was done.

"Did you have too much food in your mouth?" I asked. Kaylee shook her head yes.

"Don't because it's not good for you. Okay?" I said.

"Okay daddy." Kaylee said. Kaylee continued to eat.

My mom came into my office.

"Nana." Kaylee said. My mom waved at her.

"Can we talk about you coming home?" My mom asked.

"No because I'm finding a place for Kaylee and I." I said.

"Look I was dumb and made a mistake please forgive me." my mom said.

"mom I still forgive you, but I'm not moving back. When I came I said I'm going to try to find a place for Kaylee and I and I'm doing that." I said.

"I understand." my mom said. Then she left my office.

I cleaned up Kaylee mess and cleaned her up.

"Ready to go night-night." I said. Kaylee shook her head yes.

I place her in her playpen, tucked her, in gave her Ellie and sang to her. After ten minutes Kaylee is fast asleep.

They had a meeting about the production everything is on schedule except the shampoo, but the repairman fixed the issue so it's fine.

Emerson, Cory and Katelyn came into my office.

"Yes." I said.

"Your mom wants everything on time." Cory said.

"Yeah if things aren't her way or exactly as plan she freaks out and gets into diva mode." I said.

"It's bad." Katelyn said,

"Yeah it is." Emerson said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Well we should get back to work before your mom freaks." Cory said. We laughed and they left my office.

Kaylee started to wake up.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked Kaylee.

"Yes best nap ever." Kaylee said. I smiled I got her out of her playpen she deserve to walk around. I worked and sent emails. Emerson is sending me emails but they're not work related. I like her not as a friend like "crush on her" like. She sweets, funny, not afraid of the truth, a good listener. She would be a good role model for Kaylee. I checked on Kaylee and she's on the floor looking a book. I smiled and went back to work not to bother her. Kaylee stayed there for a good forty-five minutes. She grabbed Ellie and came to me.

"Up pease." Kaylee said. I picked her up and put her on my lap.

I worked for a while and Kaylee played with Ellie all by herself. She occasionally talked to me and asked me question or just to talk to me.

"What animal is Ellie?" Kaylee asked.

"Ellie is an elephant." I said.

I continued to work till it closed for the day. I for question and people came I to my office so today was a good and busy day. It's my first day that people started to ask me question, I think people are warming up to me.

It's time to go home I got Kaylee and Ellie in the car and went back to the hotel.

We're in our room, Kaylee is watching bubble guppies. While I'm checking my emails. I got an email from a realtor saying I got the apartment. It's 3 bedroom, 3 bath, nice kitchen, huge living room and dining room, with a nice view. It's the apartment I wanted has nice stuff that goes with it. It comes with a pool, a gym, a park and movie theater area. I can't believe I got the apartment Kaylee is going to love it.

Now I'm going to check out of the hotel, get the rest of my stuff and move in.

I gather my stuff to move to the apartment.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Kaylee asked.

"We're leaving the hotel because we have a house." I said.

I checked out of the hotel to get the rest of my and Kaylee stuff. I know I don't any furniture because the furniture at the Palm Woods went with the apartment and my mom had furniture for when Kaylee, MacKenzie and I came over to visit.

"Hey James." My mom said as she sees me.

"Hey." I said as I set Kaylee down to get the rest of our clothes and toys.

I got the rest of our stuff even a picture that Kaylee drew for my mom before we left to come here. Tomorrow since I have a day off I'm going to get furniture to the apartment. It comes with furniture because the people who lived in it before didn't want it. But I want my furniture to say it's mine.

"Kaylee let's go." I said.

She gave a kiss and a hug my mom and followed me out.

Now it's time to have a new life for me and Kaylee. Now I'm going to take care of Kaylee on my own which will be the best.

* * *

**TBA Hope you like the chapter. Please review.**

**Peace**


	15. Get Together

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S When I copy and paste the website and it's not the full address link then go to google copy the link and the website of the link should appear.**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

**BTW sorry if any of this seems unlikely or false information but it's just a story.**

* * *

(Recap)

Now it's time to have a new life for me and Kaylee. Now I'm going to take care of Kaylee on my own which will be the best.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 15 Get Together

We arrived at the new place. Kaylee's tired she's asleep in the car. I pick her up and grabbed our luggage and went to the apartment. I put Kaylee in her crib and got ready for bed. The furniture is nice just not me and it doesn't look very friendly. Once I get into bed I hear Kaylee crying. I get out of bed the price of me being a daddy. I go to her room and she's sitting in her bed crying.

"What's wrong Love Bug?" I asked.

"Scary noise." Kaylee said.

I picked her up.

"Where's the noise at?" I asked.

She pointed at her crib.

I moved it and it squeaked. That is not safe for a child. Kaylee clung to me as she heard the noise.

I took Kaylee's blanket and her teddy bear and put her in my bed. She stop crying but she wanted to cuddle. We cuddled through the night.

* * *

In the morning

It's morning and people are coming to take the furniture so it can be sold. Kaylee was being unreasonable. She wouldn't let me get her dressed, she didn't want to get out of bed, she wouldn't eat or let me change her. I don't know what's up but it better stop or it's going to be a long day.

After all the furniture was taken away it's time to go shopping. Tonight's the night where everyone is coming over. I called everyone saying "I found a place and that everyone can come over and just hang." They're the reason I'm kind of still at the company. There's been days that I wanted to quit and be done but things are sort of looking up. I want to visit LA and see everyone again but there is never a right time to do so. Either I'm busy or I have a day off and that's not enough. I need to know there schedule as well or just show up randomly.

I put Kaylee in her car seat and she's resisting.

"Kaylee stop." I said.

"No leave, stay here." Kaylee said.

"We're going shopping." I said.

"No." Kaylee said squirming.

"Knock it off." I said getting after her.

She stopped and looked away from me. Kaylee never acts like this. I don't know what's going on but I don't want to be the bad guy. I hate yelling or getting after her but it has to be done and her behavior has to stop.

We arrive at the store. I'm getting Kaylee stroller. I know it's going to be needed. I set it up and I'm getting out. I put her in and again she's refusing.

"Kaylee knock this off." I said.

"Walk." Kaylee said.

"Later." I said.

She's screaming and whining.

"Kaylee stop we don't act this way." I said getting angry.

I don't know how to respond to this. But I'm doing the best I can and doing things that I think is right.

We entered the store and I'm looking at all my option I don't a ton but it's going to take a while. I want modern and clean. But if Kaylee is going to act the way she has been today it's going to take some time.

I started at living room. I looked, then I found this nice leather couch the cushions are a creamy white, the pillows are assorted color. I also got a leather ottoman and a 60" inch TV.

Next I did the bedroom set for me. I found this black bed set with an end table and dresser with a 50" inch TV. I'm doing Kaylee room next I got black crib set with changing table and rocking chair.

I did the dining room. I got this four seater dining room set. with a shelf attached to the table. It's not big but it's decent for company.

I also bought some lamps and some little things here and there like rugs, playpen and bassinet for Kaylee and curtains. Minor stuff to make this place mine. My mom offered her furniture for Kaylee but I need my own stuff for her and she needs stuff for Kaylee just in case something happens.

"Kaylee stop touching." I said.

She stopped after I told her.

I went to a worker and told them about my purchases.

"Okay is that it." My helper said.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay I'll get it all on a truck and it will be shipped in a couple of hours." My helper said.

"Okay thanks." I said as I walked away.

I walked to my car and took Kaylee out of her stroller and placed her into her car seat. She really didn't do much, maybe her bad behavior is done. I need to go grocery shopping next. I have little to no food. I arrived at Wal-Mart and got Kaylee out. I held her hand through the parking lot. I got a shopping cart and Kaylee got upset that I put her in it.

"Stop this right now Kaylee Rose Maslow." I said.

She stopped knowing I was being serious when I used her full name.

We shopped in silent she messed with the seat belt. It didn't bother me at all because she's entertained and not being naughty.

We bought a month worth of stuff plus snacks for tonight. We paid and I put stuff away and I put the cart away and strapped Kaylee in. I went back to the apartment. The furniture should be coming soon. Once I came to the apartment and put all the grocery away with Kaylee's help. She loved helping me do that.

Once all the grocery are away the furniture arrives. I told them where everything goes and they immediately got to work and put it together.

I paid them their tip and they left it was in and out.

I'm going to feed Kaylee and put her down for her nap.

"Kaylee look what I got." I said. I showed her the 'Lunchable." It's ham, cheese and crackers.

Her face lit up.

"Tank you." Kaylee said.

"Your Welcome." I said.

She ate her food like nobody's business. I ate a sandwich. I put Kaylee down for her nap she didn't fight me. She's tired because she fell asleep before I left the room.

I hooked up the TV and watched some TV. This apartment is home it feels like home. I love this place it's perfect it's exactly what I wanted.

After I watched a little TV I started decorating the place. Adding a little of my touch and figuring where to put some of Kaylee toys, a spot where they're not in the way. After I did that I finished unpacking the rest of the boxes. I don't want any boxes in the way. I hung up my clothes and put my shampoo away. I did the dishes and Kaylee clothes after that.

Kaylee woke up. I went to her room.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Kaylee said. I picked her up and she went to the living room. I came in and she's playing with her toys quietly and by herself. She's a typical 18 month talking to herself as she plays. It's cute I took a video and a couple of pictures.

* * *

2 Hours Later

The house is ready. The house is unpacked and everything is settled and where it belongs. I'm setting out the snacks and going to feed Kaylee some dinner.

"What do you want to eat LoveBug?" I asked.

"Nuggets and a nana." (banana) Kaylee said.

I fixed up her food and made me some nachos. We finished and cleaned up the mess.

Everyone arrived.

"Hey." I said as I greeted Cory, Katelyn and Emerson.

"Nice place." Cory said.

I gave everyone a tour of the place.

We're all talking and eating, having a good time.

"Brooke is a pain." Cory said.

"Yeah most of the time she is but sometime she can be very sweet." I said.

"I know but when something bad happen she freaks out and pushes you to try harder though it's an issue that happened all on its own." Katelyn said.

"Yeah she yelled at me for not working hard enough and I was working when she said that." Emerson said.

"Yeah she can be that way sometime." I said.

Kaylee threw something at me.

"Kaylee don't throw anything." I said firmly.

She stop throwing we continued talking about 5 minutes later Kaylee threw something again.

"You need a time out." I said to Kaylee.

I picked her up and went to her room and took out her blankets and teddy. I sat her in it and walked away.

She needed a timeout her behavior today was unacceptable and this where I draw the line.

I went back to the living room.

"You did the right thing." Cory said.

"Yeah but she never acted like this." I said.

"Maybe something is on her mind." Emerson said.

You could hear her crying.

* * *

Two minutes later.

I went back to Kaylee's room. Her dace and eyes were red.

"Kaylee why did I place you in timeout?" I asked.

"I was naughty." Kaylee said.

"Yes but what did you do?" I asked.

"I threw toys." Kaylee said.

"Yes. Your not supposed to throw toys. It's mean. Now say your sorry." I said.

"I sorry." Kaylee said. Kaylee and I hugged.

She's crying still.

"Kaylee don't cry you're not in trouble anymore." I said.

She stopped crying.

"I miss you daddy." Kaylee said.

"Why do you miss me?' I asked confused.

"Because we never play or have fun anymore." Kaylee said.

I felt bad because I've been busy working and finding us a place instead of playing with her like we used to.

"LoveBug I'm sorry I didn't know we'll play more often okay." I said. She nodded her. We hugged and kissed.

We went back to the living room. I sat her down on my lap and she's playing with her stuffed penguin.

"Wow it's like nothing happened." Katelyn said.

"Yeah she just needed time for herself and to think and calm down." I said.

"Yeah this is the Kaylee we know." Cory said.

"And Love." Emerson said.

"Yeah she's back to herself. And I'm glad she is." I said.

"Yeah is it sad that we're the only normal people at work." Cory said."

"Yeah it's like they're us and it goes down hill from there." Katelyn said.

"It's like high school there. Everyone hangs with who they're supposed to. Jocks are with jocks, popular with popular, shy kids with the sky kids, normal with normal. We're all divided. You know what I mean.

"Yeah I get it and it's true we hang in our clique or territory and never explore always stay where were supposed to be." I said.

"Daddy." Kaylee said.

"Just a minute." I said.

She sat their waiting.

"It's sad that we're all in our separate corners and we all can't mingle with each other." I said.

"It's like we all try but it never works we all have a dirty look." Cory said.

"I understand people can't be mature another thing from high school we all can't be mature." Katelyn said.

"Well some of us are mature, some aren't and some are over mature and act a lot older than they are." Emerson said.

"It's sad but true." I said.

I have to go back to Kaylee because she wanted me but she's not on my lap. 'where is she' I wondered.

I got up and she's under the table whimpering.

"Kaylee what's the matter?" I asked.

"You ignored me." I said.

"I didn't ignore you I said 'in a minute' what did you need?" I asked.

"Food." Kaylee said.

"What do you want?"

I picked Kaylee up and went to the kitchen. She pointed at grapes.

"Want a drink/" I asked. She nodded her yes.

I gave her some juice and sat her down on my lap.

She ate grapes and drank her juice.

We're all talking and Kaylee is falling asleep on my lap.

"I think she's ready for bed." Emerson said.

"Yeah she is." I said.

"We could leave." Cory said.

"You don't have to." I said.

"It's getting late and we have to work tomorrow." Katelyn said.

"We had fun tonight." Cory said.

Cory and Katelyn left but Emerson stayed.

"You need help putting her to bed?" Emerson asked.

"No thanks I got it." I said.

I went to Kaylee's room and put her in her pajamas. I laid her in her crib.

"I sleep with you," Kaylee said.

"I'll get you when I go to bed okay." I said.

"Okay. Love you daddy." Kaylee said.

"Love You Too LoveBug." I said.

I left her room and I see Emerson cleaning up a little.

"You didn't have to." I said.

"I know but I figured you might need some help." Emerson said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Emerson said.

"We cleaned and put food away. We finished cleaning.

"Hey I was wondering, maybe we could hang out just the two of us sometime?" I asked.

"I'd like that Friday night." Emerson said.

"Okay I'll see you then." I said.

Emerson left.

It's Wednesday. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Emerson. She's my second dream girl.

I took Kaylee to my room. I fell asleep like one of the happiest guys on earth.

* * *

**TBA hope you like the chapter. Next chapter is date night. Review **

**Peace**


	16. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S In the web address I used replace the word "dot" with a "."**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

It's Wednesday. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Emerson. She's my second dream girl.

I took Kaylee to my room. I fell asleep like one of the happiest guys on earth.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 16 Date Night

Today's the day. It's my date with Emerson. I'm really nervous I haven't been on a date in forever and I don't know if I still have my touch. But I'll just go with the flow and think before I say anything so I don't do or say something stupid. I'm going to leave Kaylee with Cory and Katelyn tonight I'm also worried about her. I haven't left her EVER. She's always been by my side so I don't know how that is going to go.

I have very romantic night planned out. She's going to LOVE it.

I'm getting ready for work. No one knows about me and Emerson. I don't think my mom will accept it because well I don't think she like two co-worker getting involved. But things might change because I'm her son and she wants me to be happy. Right?

I'm in my office and all I could think about is tonight. Kaylee is sitting next to me because she asked to. She's playing with blocks and a dinosaurs. I never expected my little Kaylee to like dinosaurs. She building with the blocks and the dinosaurs knock the tower of blocks down.

"Daddy the dinosaur is being mean." Kaylee said.

"Why is he mean?" I asked.

"He's knocking my tower down." Kaylee said.

"Wow your right he is mean." I said.

"Please tell him to be nice daddy." Kaylee said. She gave me the dinosaur.

"Dinosaur be nice to Kaylee, she did nothing to you." I said to the dinosaur with a stern voice. I gave Kaylee back the dinosaur.

"Tank you." Kaylee said. She continued to play.

"Your welcome love bug." I said.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Emerson was the one knocking on the door.

"Hey you excited about tonight." Emerson said.

"Hey and yeah I'm excited." I said.

"Will she be upset that your leaving?" Emerson asked.

"Yeah she will be and that is to be expected." I said.

"Pick me up at 7:00pm" Emerson said.

"Yes." I said. Emerson left my office.

I'm checking my emails and there is nothing important. It's pretty much spam.

"Kaylee want a snack?" I asked.

"No tank you." Kaylee said.

I got something out for her, if she decides she's hungry.

She continued to play with her block and dinosaurs. I don't think she'll be real naughty anymore because she hasn't been naughty since and she learned her lesson. It's most likely a phase. Plus I'm going to schedule play and fun time with her.

"Daddy the dinosaur is huwt." Kaylee said.

'Oh no, here let me kiss him." I said. Kaylee gave me the dinosaur and I kissed him.

"Tank you." Kaylee said.

"Your welcome." I said.

"I will name him." I said.

"Okay." I said.

Kaylee is quietly playing. I'm answering phone calls.

"Daddy I name him." Kaylee said.

"What his name?" I asked.

"His name is Leafy." Kaylee said.

"That's a good name." I said.

"I want food pwease." Kaylee said.

"How about some raisins." I said.

"Yeah." Kaylee said excitedly. I laughed and gave Kaylee the raisins.

"Tank you." Kaylee said.

"Your welcome." I said.

She quietly eats her raisins and played.

* * *

It's about lunch and I'm deciding on what to feed Kaylee. She's going to have a Pb&h sandwich. She doesn't like Jelly anymore. I don't know what happened, maybe her taste buds are changing. I introduced honey and she loved it, but it's really messy that's the hard part. I made her a sandwich with some goldfish crackers and some juice. I also turned "Bubble Guppies" on. (She's watching "Bubble Guppies" on my phone.)

End Of James POV

James made himself a sandwich and ate while we worked. James can't focus on working because all he can think about is his date with Emerson. And funny enough so did Emerson she's so excited she's wondering what they're going to do and will this date take them to the next level of their relationship.'

James POV

I'm putting Kaylee down for her nap. She literally fell asleep while eating. I wrapped up her food and put it away. Emerson came into my office.

"Hey you." I said.

"Hi. Can you give me a hint of what we're doing?" Emerson said.

"Sure it's so romantic the most romantic thing you could do in Minnesota." I said.

"That's my hint. That doesn't help me." Emerson said.

"Yes it does. You know we're doing something romantic." I said.

"Whatever." Emerson laughed and left my office.

* * *

I'm home getting ready for the date. It's my first date since MacKenzie and I'm crazy nervous. I also feel nervous for Kaylee. She hates staying away from me too long. Like when Mackenzie had her funeral I was gone for two seconds and she was upset, so I don't know how this is going to go.

"Kaylee this shirt or this one?" I asked showing her a black buttoned up shirt or a red shirt.

"That one." Kaylee said pointed at the black shirt.

"Okay." I said as I put it on

(Author's Note James is wearing a black button shirt, with dark denim jeans with nice black shiny shoes.)

I'm getting a bag ready for Kaylee. It has everything she might and will need. It has stuff from, diapers to a picture of me. I packed her teddy, Ellie, some of her other toys, her favorite blanket, her usual like extra clothes, diapers, wipes, food.

I picked up Kaylee and put her shoes on. I got her in the car and everything is getting so real.

* * *

We arrived at Cory house and I got Kaylee out of the car and we knocked on the door.

"Hey." Katelyn said welcoming us.

"There she is." Cory said.

Kaylee sat on the floor attempting to take off her shoes.

"Here let me help you." I said.

I helped Kaylee take off her shoes.

"Have you told her your leaving? Cory asked

"No I haven't, but I should."

"Yeah you should, either way she'll be sad." Katelyn said.

"Kaylee come here.'" I said sweetly. Kaylee got up and come to me.

"Yes daddy." Kaylee said.

"Listen sweetie, I'm going to go out, but Cory and Katelyn will stay and play with you." I said.

"Where you going?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm going out to dinner, but your going to stay here and play." I said.

"NO you stay." Kaylee said crying in her shirt. I was rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"Lovebug I'll be back." I said.

"I'll miss you." Kaylee cried.

"I know you will, I'll miss you too. You know what you can call me anytime you want. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." Kaylee cried.

"Your okay. Calm down lovebug." I said sweetly. I know how hard this is for her. I NEVER left her side. She stopped crying and looked up at me. I wiped her nose and eyes. I have her a hug and kiss and said "Love you."

"Love you daddy." Kaylee said.

I got up and left. I felt bad for her, but it's also hard for me.

* * *

I arrived at Emerson house. I got out of my car and knocked on the door. I saw this beautiful girl standing at the door. (Emerson outfit: polyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=96034027)

"Hey." Emerson said.

"Hi you look incredible." I said.

"Awe thanks, you look hot yourself." Emerson said.

I went to our date spot and I know Emerson will love it.

We finally arrived I told her to stay in the car with her eyes close and I got out a basket and blanket.

I helped Emerson out of the car and she still has her eyes close.

I set up the blanket and took the food out of the basket.

"Open your eyes." I said. Emerson opened her eyes and she saw this amazing picnic under the stars with the gleaming lights on the tree.

"Oh my goodness, it's perfect." Emerson said.

"So your glad I didn't tell you. Huh?" I said

"Yes but I still wish I known." Emerson said.

"Wow this food looks amazing." Emerson said. We have salad, gourmet sandwiches, chips and for dessert cupcakes.

"Thanks." I said

"So how did Kaylee take it, when you told her that your leaving?" Emerson asked.

"She cried, but it wasn't bad it could have been a lot worse. She took it very well, way better than how I thought she would take it." I said.

"How did you think she would have reacted?" Emerson asked.

"I thought that she would scream and cling on to me, but she didn't really." I said.

"Wow that's good." Emerson said.

We ate we talked about our life before we met each other. She lived in Florida, she moved away because her ex-boyfriend abused her and her job she was working at for 2 years wasn't giving her what she wanted and they always treated her like an intern. So she wanted to start over with a new life.

"So what happened with you before you came here?" Emerson asked.

"Well I was married to a girl name MacKenzie, I was in big time rush and had Kaylee. But one day my wife got in a car accident and died so I moved here." I said.

"Wow that's rough. I'm sorry." Emerson said.

"Yeah but she lives on and she'll always be missed." I said.

"Do you always want to go back to California again?" Emerson asked.

"Yeah to like visit, see my friends that I left and my job and that Kaylee can see her grandparents again." I said.

"Then why don't you?" Emerson asked.

"Because my life is so busy and we have this project that I can't leave behind." I said.

"Think about visiting, I'm sure they'll like to see you again." Emerson said.

"I'm sure they will." I said.

We continued to eat.

After we ate we threw all the garbage away and we put the dishes back in the basket. I was getting a call from Cory I answered the phone "Hello" I said.

"Your daughter won't eat." Cory said.

"What why?" I said.

"She ate a couple of bites but she said she's done what do I do?" Cory asked.

"Try to give her a couple of bites and if it doesn't work see if it's cold because she hates cold food." I said.

"K thanks." Cory said.

"Your welcome, bye." I said.

"Later." Cory said. We hung up.

"What was that about?" Emerson asked.

"Kaylee isn't eating." I said.

We're cuddling on the blankets underneath the stars. It's perfect night the stars are sparkling in the sky. I think I'm ready.

"Emerson." I said getting up.

"Yes." Emerson answered.

We're looking in each eyes. Our eyes are getting big and we leaned in and kissed. It's the best kiss I have ever had beside MacKenzie.

"Wow does this mean?" Emerson asked.

"Maybe if you want to." I said.

"Yeah I do." Emerson said.

"Okay then it's official." I said.

"Yep we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Emerson said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey it's getting late and we have work tomorrow." Emerson said.

"Yeah let's go." I said.

We packed up everything and now I'm taking Emerson home. And now I have a girlfriend and it's Emerson the second girl of my dream.

* * *

"They're you go." I said.

"Thanks." Emerson said.

"No problem." I said.

I waited for her to get in her house and I left now to pick up my other girl. My LoveBug.

* * *

I arrived at Cory house. I can hear crying as I approached the door. I opened the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well we fed her more and warmed it up and she ate like two more bites then didn't eat anymore. I asked what's wrong and she said she's full and now she's pale and doesn't feel good." Cory said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because it was the last ten to fifteen minutes." Cory said.

I picked up Kaylee and Cory got the bag ready.

"Hi lovebug." I said.

"Daddy." Kaylee cried. She grabs my neck.

"Thanks for watching her." I said.

"No problem. I hope she'll get better." Cory said.

I was digging out money.

"Don't pay me it's cool." Cory said.

"Okay thanks." I said walking out the door.

I'm getting Kaylee in her car seat I gave her teddy and her blankie.

* * *

We arrived at our house and Kaylee is asleep but whimpering. Without waking her up I got her out of her car seat and we walked in the door.

I got Kaylee in her pajamas and changed her diaper. But I woke her up.

"Go back to sleep." I said.

"Night-night with you." Kaylee said.

"Okay." I said. I picked her up and went to my bed I kissed her forehead and sang to her til' she fell asleep.

* * *

**TBA hope you like this long chapter. Sorry I'm late. I haven't been in the writing mood, but I'm back in my mood to write again and I started school a couple of weeks ago. Next chapter will be posted between now and Friday.**

**Peace**


	17. Day at Home

** Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time Rush (sadly) I don't any of the character expect the ones I make up. I don't own any songs or outfits that I find.**

**P.S In the web address I used replace the word "dot" with a "."**

**P.S.S If you want a shout out review, follow, favorite or PM me and I'll reply.**

* * *

(Recap)

We arrived at our house and Kaylee is asleep but whimpering. Without waking her up I got her out of her car seat and we walked in the door.

I got Kaylee in her pajamas and changed her diaper. But I woke her up.

"Go back to sleep." I said.

"Night-night with you." Kaylee said.

"Okay." I said. I picked her up and went to my bed I kissed her forehead and sang to her til' she fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 17 Day at Home

I called in saying I couldn't go to work because Kaylee is sick. My mom understood so she gave me the day off. Kaylee is still sound asleep in my bed, but every time a hard cough hits Kaylee she whimper. I feel bad for her this is her second time being sick, but, I feel as if this one is worse than the first. I'll give her a bath when she wakes up to see if that helps.

I see Kaylee rubbing her eyes in her sleep and sometime that means she waking up.

Kaylee sleepily opened her eyes.

"Good morning lovebug." I said sweetly. Kaylee smiled at me the best she could.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Bad." Kaylee coughed.

"Want a bath?" I asked.

"No I want to go night-night." Kaylee said.

"How about you take a bath, then afterwards you can sleep." I said.

"Okay." Kaylee said.

I picked up Kaylee and we headed to the bathroom. I undressed her and sat her in the bathtub and washed her hair and body. Their was a couple of times where Kaylee resisted, but I told her that the better she cooperated the faster she could go to sleep. I got her out of the tub and started to dry her off. She didn't want to.

"Kaylee don't you want to go night-night?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kaylee said.

"Then please let me dry you off." I said.

"No." Kaylee said.

Kaylee started to dance and jumped up and down. I get it she needs to go potty. I didn't have clean diapers with me because their in her room because I never really needed to change her in the bathroom. She getting to the age where I should start potty training her, but I never really got any signs that she's ready. But I should start preparing like get her to know what it is and what's it's for. Just let her get used to it, but I never thought about it until now. I picked her up and sat her on the toilet.

"What's this?" Kaylee asked.

"It's a potty, one day you'll be using this." I said.

I held on to her because she's a little to small. I would run to get her a diaper, but I don't know if I would have made it in time so I think that this was easier. I knew Kaylee is scared because she never done this.

"Go Kaylee." I said. I closed my eyes to make her less nervous. Before I knew it Kaylee was going. I was so proud of her. I think this the moment, Kaylee is ready.

After Kaylee was done I wipe her and flushed. I washed her and my hands.

"Good job Lovebug." I said sweetly and I kissed her repeatedly. I finished drying off.

I carried her to her room. I put a diaper on her and put her in some nice warm pajamas. (Kaylee pajamas " wwwDOTcartersDOTcom/carters-baby-girl-2-piece-pjs/ V_333-189DOThtml #prefn1=size&prefv1=18M&cgid=carters-baby-girl-pajamas&startRow=0&sz=67&navID=header&start=45 " Light pink shirt with a small pink elephant then a big lilac elephant and the pants we're dark pink with light pink polka dots) I knew Kaylee was proud of herself, she had the biggest smile on her face.

I carried her to the living room and laid her on the couch. I figured she may be asleep for a while so I decided to catch up on my DVR shows. Most are show that I won't let Kaylee be in the room because they would scare her.

* * *

2 hours later

I'm caught up on my DVR shows. Kaylee is slowly waking up.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kaylee said.

"Are you wet?" I asked.

"No." Kaylee said.

"How about some juice." I said.

"Okay." Kaylee smiled.

I got up and got Kaylee some juice.

"Tank you." Kaylee said.

"Your welcome LoveBug." I said.

As Kaylee drank her juice I put on Bubble Guppies.

Kaylee finished her juice and Bubble Guppies was over.

"Want to watch another Bubble Guppies?" I asked.

"No tank you, watch Max." Kaylee said. (Max was "Max and Ruby.")

I played Max and Ruby, while I did work from home.

* * *

I did some of my work, but I keep getting distracted because Emerson kept texting me.

I realize that Max and Ruby was over.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Kaylee.

Kaylee got up and I followed her, not knowing what she wanted. Kaylee walked to the bathroom door and tried to open it, but couldn't.

"What are you doing." I said laughing.

"Go." Kaylee said. I knew what she wanted, but confused.

"Why can't you go in your diaper?" I asked.

"Because I want you be proud." Kaylee said.

"Awe Lovebug. I'll be proud for a lot of things." I said.

"Pwease daddy." Kaylee said. Looking like she's about to lose control.

"Okay." I said. I opened the door and took off her pajamas pants and undid her diaper and sat her on the toilet.

Kaylee sighed of relief. I couldn't believe that Kaylee wanted to do this and liked it. Okay I think I'm going to give this a try.

After Kaylee was done I decided that Kaylee is ready so I'm going to give it a try because so far it's working.

"Kaylee let's go bye-bye." I said.

"Where we going?" Kaylee asked.

"To the store. We're going to get you your own potty." I said. Kaylee clapped her hands.

I decided to let Kaylee stay in her pajamas. I put shoes on her, with her help. Kaylee loves to help me. Sometime her helps is amazing, but sometimes it's easier that she doesn't help. But I love that she's sweet and helpful, which is going to come in handy when she's older.

I picked her up and put her in her car seat.

* * *

We arrived at Walmart. I got her out of her car seat and she was asleep. I got blankets out of my trunk and sat them in the cart and set her in it. Then I set a blanket on top of her. I walked into Walmart and headed to the infant section. I got her an under the sea potty, then I got her a travel potty just to be on the safe side or we travel while she's still learning. I also got her a mattress pad. Then when she starts on the big girl potty I got a "Bubble Guppies" potty seat. Then I got her a travel portable potty, if she was to go in the middle of nowhere. Lastly I got her Disney girl pull-ups. I also got books and videos for my part to learn for myself and how I should approach it. Then I went to a different aisle for a chart and stickers.

After I finished getting everything I need I headed to the checkout.

"Guess that your starting." The cashier said.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous." I said.

"Don't worry that's a normal feeling to have." The cashier said.

"Okay, I wasn't sure if it was or not." I said.

"It is, that's how I felt. Have a good day." The cashier said.

"You to." I said as I got my sack into the cart.

I put the bags into the trunk and put my sleeping Kaylee into her car seat.

* * *

I grab the groceries and Kaylee, I put Kaylee in her playpen. I decided that I should put everything together, so we can try it as soon as possible. And to see if Kaylee is really ready, and me as well.

Kaylee was starting to wake up. I don't plan on starting til' tomorrow.

"Hey." I said. Kaylee started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wet." Kaylee cried.

"It's okay lovebug you we're sleeping and we're not going to start until tomorrow." I said.

I picked her up and I went to her room to change her.

After I finished changing Kaylee. I decided to make dinner, I made pizza.

* * *

After I dinner was finished Kaylee helped me with the dishes.

"Kaylee let's watch TV before it's your bedtime." I said. I picked her up and we cuddled on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"I'unno." Kaylee said (she slurred I don't know together)

I turned it to "Handy Manny" since Nick Mom started. After Handy Manny was over I decided that it's time bed.

"Kaylee want to go potty before we go night-night?" I asked.

"Okay." Kaylee said.

I carried her to the bathroom and sat her on her potty.

Kaylee sat there, but nothing happened. I waited another couple of minutes but Kaylee still didn't do anything.

"Kaylee do you have to go?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can't." Kaylee said.

I turned on the faucet to help Kaylee.

Kaylee immediately went, that helped her.

I flushed the liquid and washed Kaylee hands.

"Good job." I said. I put her diaper on her.

I laid her in her crib, and sang her a few songs and she was out.

I'm glad that Kaylee is ready to start potty training, I hope she gets on it quickly and hope that I don't have to change many diapers.

* * *

**TBA hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's late, but I lost focus. I just got over being sick and I didn't have the urge to write and me and my boyfriend broke up. He never/really cared about me.**

**Please Review.**

**Peace**


End file.
